


Despair's Kingdom

by Oatsotas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Plot(s), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, I love them so much, Kaede and maki gay af, M/M, Mystery, Politics, mainly through maki and shuichi's pov, most characters will appear eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatsotas/pseuds/Oatsotas
Summary: Maki is an assassin. Her job is to kill people that her Queen commands her to. But when the head of her kingdom's spy network is suddenly murdered, Maki finds herself torn between her duty to her kingdom and protecting who she loves.Shuichi is an investigator. He takes the cases others don't want or can't touch. He works for a pittance, for a reputation. So when the queen asks for him personally, he jumps on the case. But is this case more than he could ever handle?





	1. Return to Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sane, rational, intelligent me: Hey, you have multiple unfinished fics as well as a ton of real-life work to be doing. You shouldn't start this fic.
> 
> Creative, irresponsible, whimsical me: Fuck that shit, spend several hours writing the first chapter all in one sitting and don't proofread!
> 
> We can see which one I listened to.

Maki always feels out of place when she steps into the castle, especially the castle of Queen Shirogane. Filled to the brim with opulence, Maki can't help but notice her own mundanity compared to it. As she walks through the halls, each step of her dirt-caked leather boots leaves a dusty footprint on the indulgent rugs. Tapestries depicting great battles and heroes dominate the walls from floor to ceilings, only broken up by paintings of the royal family.

Servants swirl around her. Maids in elegant pinafores, pages carrying stacks of building materials or paperwork, soldiers in their emblazoned chainmail, visiting nobility dressed like peacocks showering each other with praise. All of them moving through the castle as if it is second nature, instinct.

Ignoring the pointed stares and not-so-subtle whispers as she passes as well as the suspicious eyes of the heavily armored guards, Maki knocks three times on an ornamented oak door. A servant girl opens the door a crack before turning and speaking to someone inside the room. Then, she closes the door and Maki can hear the iron locks thudding open. The door swings inwards and Maki steps forward.

The room is the royal office. Massive windows stream gray light from the overcast day outside onto the blue stone floors. Bookshelves with books both ancient and contemporary line the far wall, flanked by a series of decoratively carved tables overflowing with twisting, delicate orchids. Against the opposite wall, a series of headless mannequins stand motionless, each wearing an identical gown. Identical, that is, save for the color. In the center of the space sits a heavy desk stacked high with paperwork. Sprawling mammoth tusks rest on either end, giving the desk the appearance that it's about to charge.

"My queen," the servant girl says, bowing at the waist, "The royal assassin has arrived."

Maki cringes internally at the phrase "royal assassin." Last time she checked she belonged to no one. Queen Shirogane had simply taken a rather strong liking to Maki. Her and one other in the castle.

Rising from the desk, Queen Shirogane peers at Maki through her round spectacles. Maki bows her head. While Maki isn't particularly fond of all of the ritual associated with nobility, she recognizes that it's in her best interest not to anger the woman who allows her to remain in the castle.

Queen Shirogane walks around the desk, billowing dress trailing behind her. The servant girl scrambles to hold up the fabric to prevent tears and stains. Maki can understand why. The gown is a deep lapis lazuli, dotted with pearls along the bodice. Puffy sleeves disappear into jewel encrusted cuffs. Queen Shirogane holds her ring-covered hand to Maki.

Bowing her head further, Maki kisses the royal signet ring and says, "Greetings, Your Highness."

"Hello, Harukawa," The queen says, tone commanding, almost severe. "I trust you are here to inform me of your completed mission."

"Yes, Your Highness," Maki replies, reaching into a leather pouch attached to her belt. She holds the pouch in a gloved hand, presenting it. "I offer you the finger of Lord Monokuma, traitor to your empire, as evidence of my success."

Queen Shirogane raises her chin and takes a stop back. "Fujisaki," she says.

"Y-yes, my queen?" The servant girl answers. The girl is dressed in a rather simple, pale brown dress that does nothing to hide her petite legs. Scared, honey-colored eyes dart between Queen Shirogane and Maki.

"Please inspect the bag and affirm what Harukawa says is the truth."

"O-of course, my queen." Fujisaki carefully rests the fabric in her arms on the ground before darting forward and holding out a hand. "M-m-may I?" Wordlessly, Maki hands her the pouch. Fujisaki peers inside before letting out a startled yelp and dropping the pouch on the ground. A severed finger, black as midnight rolls onto the floor. A ring emblazoned with emblem of Lord Monokuma still rests behind the second knuckle.

"I see you chose the hand he dyed black, Harukawa," Queen Shirogane says, glaring at Fujisaki as the girl reluctantly returns the finger to the pouch.

"It was the one he hand his signet ring on, Your Highness," Maki says. She knows that if she doesn't explain, Queen Shirogane will assume there is some sort of hidden message in her choice. Nobility and their politics.

The queen's lips twitch into a bemused smile. "Of course, of course." She adjusts her spectacles, pushing a loose strand of hair from her face in the process. "A job well done, Assassin. I have heard no reports of one of my lords being murdered, only that dear Lord Monokuma has succumbed to a tragic illness." Her smile turns more genuine. "For that, I am grateful, truly. He was beginning to become a thorn in my side."

"I am unworthy to accept your gratitude, Your Highness," Maki says automatically.

"Hmm, quite." Returning to her desk, the queen picks up a quill and scribbles a quick note, handing it to Fujisaki who hands it to Maki. "Take this to Knight Captain Chabashira, Assassin. She will pay you for your efforts, plus a small bonus for your discretion."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I will take my leave, now."

"You are dismissed."

Maki bows her head again and turns towards the door. Before she can grab the handle, Queen Shirogane calls out for her.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. One last thing, Harukawa and then you may go."

"Your Highness?"

"Tomorrow, you are to report to the throne room just after sunrise." Queen Shirogane's expression darkens. "It is of utmost importance for a matter most grave."

Maki bites her lip. Her curiosity gets the better of her. "If I may be so bold as to ask a question, why not give me the mission now?"

Queen Shirogane nods slowly, as if anticipating the question. "This matter, as I am sure you have figured out, is quite sensitive, and I wish it spoken of when there are as few prying ears as possible." She glances at Fujisaki then returns her gaze to Maki. "Furthermore, you will be informed alongside Yumeno and one other. The last is set to arrive very late tonight." She steeples her fingers together. "Are there any more questions?"

"No, Your Highness, please forgive my impudence."

"Nothing to forgive, Assassin, nothing to forgive." Queen Shirogane waves her hand dismissively towards the door. "Now, please, leave me. I am rather busy and I am certain there are others who require my attention." She pauses. "And another who would request yours."

Maki rushes out the door before the queen can notice her blush.

 

-

 

After spending close to an hour tracking down Chabashira for her payment, Maki finally manages to get to her room. Well, truth be told, the room does not belong to her. Rather, it belongs to the royal musician of the castle, Kaede Akamatsu. The royal musician who just so happens to be the lover of the royal assassin.

The bedroom is comparatively simple when set against the rest of the castle. Floral patterned rugs cover most of the dull stone floor and a well-made bed draped with silk sheets and wool blankets for the winter takes up most of the space. Opposite the bed, a small fireplace filled with kindling stands ready to be lit for the night. As if underscoring its purpose, a cold night wind blows in through the single window.

Maki walks over to the window, dropping off her pouch of spices and crossbow on a chair by the door. She prefers to be paid in spices. Coins are much too noisy, clinking in the pocket no matter what. Spices are easy to carry and silent and hold good value no matter where she goes. Drawing the massive drapes closed, Maki lets out a sigh as the room seems to get warmer immediately.

After locking the door and storing her payment in a false bottom of her clothes chest, Maki strips her fur-lined, broadcloth coat and hangs it on a nearby armor stand. Compared to the elegance of most of the castle's occupants, Maki feels underdressed. A leather jerkin overtop a (relatively) loose corset with a linen shirt and pants tucked into leather boots. Practical, silent, easy to move in clothing, the preferred clothing for someone in her line of work. It also makes it easier to blend in with commoners in villages. At least, when she's not being mistaken for a man for wearing pants.

_ Commoners  _ Maki thinks to herself as she continues stripping.  _ I say that as if I'm not one. _ Indeed, being an orphan and assassin did not leave her many opportunities for climbing the social ladder. Hell, she'd be staying at the ratty tavern just outside the castle perimeter if she hadn't caught Kaede's eye those two years ago.

Further separating her from the rest of the commoners and even the nobility are the various hidden knives and vials of poisons all over her body. In her boots, beneath her jerkin, sewed to the inside of her sleeves. Maki carefully unties her corset. Unlike many of the women, she doesn't use it to shape her waist. Rather, it's lined with poisons and antidotes as well as extra ammunition for her crossbow.

Fully nude, she walks over to a partition that separates a small alcove from the rest of the room. She pushes it aside and leans over the cloth-lined wooden bathtub. She grabs a water rune from the stack on the mantle carved into the wall. With a quick bit of pressure, the stone snaps and water gushes from each half, beginning to fill the tub.   
With her foot, Maki nudges a couple of the fire runes the support the tub. Once one activates, any others within a few meters will as well. These are small and weak, designed to warm the water to a comfortable degree. Using her foot again, she pulls a large bucket towards her, filling it quickly with one half of the water rune. 

After several minutes, the bath is filled and the fire runes are warming it. Maki shoves the two halves of the water rune together. Almost instantly, the soaked rune dries as if it had never before been wet. She separates the two halves over the tub again to make sure the rune is drained and when no water comes out, she sets the rune aside. The servants who drain the tub will give Yumeno the rune for her to re-enchant later.

While she waits for the water to warm up, Maki grabs the bucket and hefts it towards the fireplace. She grabs a firesteel from the mantle, using it to light the kindling. Soon, a small fire fills the room with an oaky warmth. She grabs a spit from its holder and threads it through the handle on the bucket, then uses a poker to maneuver the spit so that it's resting on two hooks above the fire. Maki likes long baths; with this, she'll have more hot water by the time the water currently in the bath has gone cold.

With the bucket set up, she returns to the tub, dipping her hand into the water. Pleasantly hot. Making sure that the soap and oils are within arm's reach, Maki steps into the bath and lets herself sink into the water.

Back in the orphanage, they would always fight to see who could get first bath. First bath meant you had the hottest and cleanest water. And whoever was last had to dump the water and clean the linen for the next bath. Maki had never been last and she was usually first, often able to wile her way to the tub first while some of the older and bigger kids tried to brute force their way. What she hadn't known was that the nun running the orphanage kept track of those who were particularly good at getting to the tub first.

Maki lets out her long hair from its braid, letting it flow freely over the edge of the tub. She'll comb it out later. For now, she simply lets the warmth relax her tired muscles.

Unfortunately, that calm doesn't last for long. The lock on the door snaps open and Maki is instantly alert, eyeing where she keeps a skewer hidden as a joint on the partition.

Fortunately, she doesn't need to use said skewer as a surprised, but bubbly voice cries out, "Maki! You're back!"

Letting the door slam behind her, Kaede rushes towards Maki, kneeling beside the tub and throwing her arms around the assassin's neck.

"Hello, Kaede," Maki says quietly, letting her lips touch the inside of Kaede's arm.

"No one told me you were back!" Kaede says, squeezing Maki a bit tighter. "I've been performing in the courtyard all day, how did I not see you?"

"Came in through the cellar."

"Of course you did."

Maki lifts Kaede's sleeve from the bathwater. "You're getting wet."

Kaede smirks. "Oh you are quite right about that." She gives Maki's cheek a chaste kiss.

Blushing, Maki pushes Kaede away from her. "Your  _ clothes  _ are getting wet."

"Well then I should slip out of them," Kaede purrs.

"Will you let me relax, please?'

Kaede giggles. "I'm just teasing you." She stands, grabs a stool, then comes to sit next to Maki. "It's just been so long since I've seen you!."

"Two months," Maki says. Holy Atua… did that Monokuma contract really take her that long?

Grabbing an ivory comb from the shelf, Kaede dribbles it in lavender oil then begins running it through Maki's long hair.

"I can do it."

"Yeah, but I want to do it. You're hair is so lovely."

"Says the woman who's called the 'Golden Siren'."

Kaede smiles lightly. "I can't help it if men adore my hair." She leans close to Maki's ear. "Besides, if I remember right, it was my hair that caught  _ your  _ attention, wasn't it, Love?"

Maki flushes again and sinks lower into the water. She hears Kaede giggle and lets herself get lost in such a pleasant sound and the comforting rhythm of her hair being combed. The two sit in silence for a while before Maki reaches for the soap. She ladles water onto her arms. Lukewarm.

"Kaede," Maki says.

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind getting the bucket of water from the fireplace?"

"I will," Kaede replies, "But only if you give me a kiss."

Kaede whirls around, her face next to Maki's, lips offered. Maki responds by kissing next to Kaede's lips, eliciting a whine from the musician. Maki smiles then presses her lips fully against Kaede's in a gentle, tender kiss. They separate but Kaede immediately kisses Maki again. 

"Mm, I meant… two," Kaede breathes. "Or three."

Maki pulls away and points to the fireplace. "Bucket first, then more."

"Fine fine," Kaede says, flouncing away.

Maki and Kaede had met two years ago. Maki had been coming back from another contract when a glint caught her eye. She had seen Kaede's luminous sunshine hair and, at first, thought that it had been the hair causing the glint. It turned out to be Kaede's lyre, but Maki would never admit it. She had been entranced by Kaede's singing and sat down to watch on a nearby bench. When Kaede finished, men instantly swarmed her. It was when one tried to grab her that Maki had sprung into action, spinning the man around and punching him square in the gut. After that day, Kaede made constant trips into town, always looking for Maki. Her stubborn attitude was cute, in a way.

How they ended up like this, Maki doesn't think she'll ever know.

All she knows is how beautiful Kaede looks in the low light of the fireplace. Her mauve belted houppelande gown hangs loose on her, yet pinched in all the right places to accentuate her curves. The way she wore her sleeves long and slack gave her the appearance of a goddess. The way she moved with such easy grace and how her fingers always seem to be plucking at an invisible instrument, it all serves to make her seem that much more ethereal. Some days Maki's afraid that Kaede will just disappear, that such a perfect woman couldn't possibly be real. Of course, then Kaede will belch or trip over her own feet and Maki will laugh and be reminded how real her klutz is.

"I see you staring," Kaede says, teasing.

Maki flushes and shifts to look at the water.

"I didn't say I mind." Kaede saunters up, bucket spilling a bit of water over the floor, a bit too heavy for Kaede. But that could never stop Kaede before. With a grunt, the musician dumps the hot water into the tub and Maki sighs in contentment.

"Thank you, Kaede."

"Mhmm." Kaede kneels down next to the tub once again and puckers her lips.

"You're so needy," Maki deadpans. She kisses Kaede anyway, of course.

"Yeah, but you love it."

"I do not."

"I think you do!"

"It's annoying."

"Endearing."

"No."

Crossing her arms, Kaede pouts. "I think you're just being a meanie."

Maki rolls her eyes. "I think you are acting as if you're child."

Kaede sticks her tongue out. Then, a devious grin forms on her face. "I  _ do  _ know what you like though."

"Oh?"

Retaking her position on her stool, Kaede clears her throat. "You could never resist my singing," she says, tone playful

Maki eyes widen. 

"Maki, oh Maki, my one and only love~"

Maki, oh Maki, my sweet and gentle dove~

You come from a land of misery and blood~

Deception old, crawling through the mud~

And now, travel through the streams and mounts and farms~

Now, my love, you've earned your rest inside my arms~"

Kaede kisses Maki's cheek. "Don't take too long, okay, Love?"

Maki can only nod. Kaede's voice is like velvet that surrounds Maki and lets her float on the tender softeness.

Kaede gets up, returns the stool to its proper place and prepares for bed.

Most assassins don't get many luxuries, not out on the job or even at home, whichever inn or tavern or crawlspace that may be, so Maki takes her time. She scrubs herself down with the harsh soap then douses herself in pungent oils. The partition is cracked so Maki can see Kaede reading by the firelight. Whenever Kaede looks up, Maki makes sure to oil her leg, obvious.

Finally, Maki gets out of the tub, skin starting to prune, and dries herself off with a soft towel. The fire has gotten low so she chucks another log into it. Should keep it going long enough until sleep takes them.

However, as Maki turns around, she sees that Kaede has draped the sheets around her, just revealing her breasts, motioning towards Maki, eyes half-closed in a look that screams "come hither."

Maki sighs, but she can't help but smile. She grabs another log and tosses it in the fireplace. She lets the towel fall from her body and crawls onto the bed toward Kaede, shaking her head. "I don't know why I bothered to take a bath, honestly."

Kaede giggles, wraps her arms around Maki's neck, draws her close and doesn't let go until morning.

 

-

 

Sunrise comes far too early for Maki's liking. If she could, she'd spend the day nestled in Kaede's warm embrace, listening to her tender heartbeat, kissing her chest and talking about the happenings around the town or the news of the world. But Maki is already here only by the grace of Queen Shirogane, so she manages to escape from Kaede's embrace.

Crisp morning sun filters in through cracks in the drapes. The morning air is brisk, biting at Maki's naked body, urging her to dress quickly. After pulling on her coat, she straps a long steel sword and scabbard to her belt. When meeting with someone not from the castle, Maki assumes the appearance of a mercenary or sword-for-hire. Some guests get a bit too jittery at the idea of working with an assassin.

Before she leaves, Maki kisses Kaede's cheek. Not expecting her to be awake, Maki gasps when Kaede brings a hand to Maki's face, caressing it.

"Do you have to go, my love?"

Maki nods. "Queen's orders."

Kaede whines, but lets her hand drop. "Come find me as soon as you can, okay? I'll be performing in the main hall today."

"Of course."

With that, Maki leaves the bedroom and begins the trek to the throne room. While the castle isn't particularly large, at least, compared to some other kingdoms' castles, it was designed in such a way to make it confusing to invaders. Some hallways lead to nowhere while others are curved ever so slightly to make it seem like you're walking in a straight line forever. Certain rooms must be passed through to get to others. Some long-term servants say that no matter how many years they've been here, they still get lost in the labyrinth of a castle. How Queen Shirogane manages to get around so quickly is anyone's guess.

Today, that isn't the case, however, as Maki has walked the path from the bedroom to the throne room many times. It's quiet this time of morning. She only sees two servants repairing a frayed tapestry and a rather drunk nobleman trying to catch a bird in the rafters by throwing his shoe at it. 

As she approaches, Maki sees the glistening armor of Knight Captain Chabashira, who stands resolute outside a pair of imposing double doors that lead to the throne room. When Chabashira sees Maki approach, she snaps to a formal salute.

"Greetings, honored royal assassin!" Chabashira shouts, echoing through the high ceilings.

Maki scowls. "Chabashira, I told you not to greet me like that."

Faltering briefly, the guard stammers out an apology. "My apologies, it is force of habit!"

Deciding to pick on Chabashira a bit, Maki says, "I never hear you address any of the men like that."

Now it's Chabashira's turn to scowl. "That is because no man is worthy of being called by such an honorable title!"

"Not even our king?"

"Er… Our… beloved… king is hardly ever present, so I rarely am concerned about such matters!"

"Whatever you say, Chabashira. May I go in? The queen is expecting me."

"O-of course! My apologies for delaying you!"

Chabashira pushes open the door, allowing Maki to step through. Then, she follows Maki in, closes the door behind her with a great slam and lowers the wooden bar, locking everyone inside. The throne room is grand and spacious. A crimson rug leads from the door to a pair of stone thrones, elevated from the rest of the room by a set of stairs and covered with plush, goosefeather cushions. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling, unlit currently. Windows line the wall, side-by-side, each depicting a symbol of the kingdom. A hammer for the craftsmen, a sword for the warriors, an arcane eye symbol for the wizards and mages, and so on. All talents, coming together to create something magnificent.

Maki approaches the thrones. Queen Shirogane rests on one of them, back straight and proper, in the blue version of the gown Maki saw yesterday in her office. The throne next to her is empty. King Amami is notorious for constantly travelling. For work, he claims, though most in the kingdom know that he simply cannot resist the urge to explore. Still, he often opens new trade routes or makes friendly with an uncontacted tribe or village, so many forgive him.

That, and all understand that it is Queen Shirogane who truly runs the kingdom of Juvenilia.

"Ah, Harukawa, I am pleased to see you here so early," Queen Shirogane announces.

"Please, my queen, forgive any tardiness, for it was my fault!" Chabashira says, taking her place as bodyguard beside the queen.

"Chabashira," the queen says, holding her head in her hand. "I just said that she was early, along with the others."

Chabashira jumps back and bows deeply. "Ah! I am so deeply and truly sorry for misunderstanding such clear and obv-"

"Anyway!" the queen says, interrupting Chabashira. "All who I have asked to be here are present, so we may begin."

Maki looks around and sees a person on either side of her. To her right, the castle mage Himiko Yumeno leans against her intricate staff, looking as if she is about the fall asleep. Various red and black shawls hang from her tiny body, hiding it along with the many necklaces, amulets, and other trinkets that seem to murmur with magical power. Though easy to underestimate, Maki has seen first hand just how powerful of a mage Yumeno truly is. When she feels up to actually performing her duties, that is.

To her left, a man (though he looks closer to a boy, really) stands, rigid and silent. He must be the invited guest. He tugs nervously at a silver-trimmed black doublet, embroidered with silver thread in twisting, abstract designs. White hose slip into black thigh-boots that click subtly as he shifts his weight back and forth. Maki can't see much of his face as a wide-brimmed black hat with a white feather stuck in it is tilted, obscuring him.

Standing, Queen Shirogane smooths her dress. "Once again, I thank you all for coming. Since we are not in the presence of any nobility, I feel it would be appropriate to skip many of the formalities."

"Thank goodness," Yumeno says with a yawn.

"Yes, that said, however, I would like you all to introduce yourselves as you will likely be working together for quite some time." Queen Shirogane gestures to Yumeno. "You may go first."

"Nyeh… why me?" Regardless of her complaints Yumeno straightens and faces Maki and the stranger. "Name's Himiko Yumeno, castle mage. Don't call me a wizard or a witch or I'll cast the Always Feel Like There's a Pebble in Your Shoe curse on you." She puts a finger to her chin. "Yep, guess that's it."

Queen Shirogane nods to Maki. "My name is Maki Harukawa, I am a sword-for-hire currently in the employ of Queen Shirogane."

The stranger coughs and Maki faces him. A storm-green eye peers out from beneath his hat and in that moment Maki feels as if he has somehow seen everything about her. "I-I am sorry," he says, voice small. "You said you were a sword-for-hire?"

"That's right," Maki says, narrowing her eyes.

The stranger shifts from foot to foot more obviously now and he pulls his hat lower. "Based on your… on your stance and how -ehem- how you are  _ not  _ holding the sword at your waist," He puts his hand to his chest. "I would say you are an assassin, are you not?"

Maki's first instinct is to rush him and run him through with the dagger in her sleeve. Instead, she clenches her fist, then takes a deep breath and nods. "Indeed, I am an assassin."

"A really good one, too," Yumeno adds.

The stranger doesn't relax, though Maki can't tell if that's because he's discovered her profession or he thinks he's pissed her off. Which, to be fair, he has somewhat. He bows to both Maki and Yumeno, removing his hat as he does. "I'm sorry if that was presumptuous of me to do, it's a force of habit."

"Who are you?" Maki asks.

Returning his hat to his head, the stranger says, "I am Shuichi Saihara. I… I solve cases, especially those that city guards cannot or will not take."

Chabashira makes a disgruntled noise and Saihara mumbles a quick apology.

"Very good," Queen Shirogane says. "I am sure you are wondering why you three specifically have been brought here." She stands from her throne and steps down one step. "As I have told you all, it is a grave matter." She pauses. Typical nobility flare. "Someone… has been murdered."

Silence. Though not in fear or amazement. Rather, confusion. Saihara's brow furrows. Yumeno cocks her head to the side. Maki remains stoic, as her training commands.

"Your Highness, 'M confused," Yumeno speaks up. "We got an assassin here. Someone bein' murdered isn't really that shocking."

Maki glares at Yumeno, but the mage stares back with complete apathy.

Queen Shirogane smiles, once again as if she anticipated such a response. It's an annoying habit, Maki thinks, to always lead conversations like that. Just say what you need to say, quick, efficient, and not at all how she talks to Kaede.

"I will say, murder is, tragically, not an uncommon occurrence, notably where my excellent guardsmen and women are not as present-"

Saihara coughs again, but he says nothing.  _ You got a clear tell, Saihara. Should work on that.  _ Maki muses to herself as Queen Shirogane continues.

"Yes, well, the severity of this case is that the murder was someone very dear to me, someone integral to the inner workings of the castle." She pauses again, surveys the room, catching the eye of everyone before her. "The victim of the crime is Kirumi Tojo, my head maid."

Maki's blood runs cold, though she doesn't outwardly show it. Yumeno, however, drops her staff, her jaw wide open. Saihara doesn't react much but his gaze is fixed on how Maki and Yumeno reacted.

Kirumi Tojo. She wasn't just the head maid, she was also the leader of Queen Shirogane's spy network. She was well-versed in combat, always on guard, always surrounded by informants, impossible to sneak up on. If someone managed to assassinate her, then whoever they're dealing with means serious business.

"S-someone got Tojo?" Yumeno says, her voice shaking with each word. She hasn't picked up her staff.

Queen Shirogane nods, solemn. "Indeed, quite brutally, too. Yumeno, Harukawa, you both know the importance of Kirumi Tojo. Saihara, you will be fully informed of the situation after you conduct an initial investigation. I am aware that you prefer to have all of the facts of a case before you start, but for your safety I will withhold that information until we have a better idea of what we are up against."

Saihara tips his hat lower on his face. "I u-understand, Your Highness."

"Yumeno," Queen Shirogane says. The mage had been in the process of picking up her staff but she instantly snaps to attention at her name. "You are here because there was evidence of magic used on Tojo's body. As such, we will need your expertise in this matter."

"R-r-right."

Finally, Queen Shirogane's gaze settles on Maki. "And Harukawa, this mission is a special one. For in this case you will not be killing anyone. Rather, you will be protecting Saihara and Yumeno. Furthermore, your knowledge in assassination techniques may be of value to our investigator. Comply with his requests for your insight. Within reason, of course. I have discussed the matter already with your guild, they have agreed to let you work as a free agent for the duration of this investigation."

"I understand."

Queen Shirogane wrings her hands together. "As I have said, this matter is quite important. And even more so, this is a personal request as well. Tojo was a dear friend of mine and I desire nothing more than to see her killer brought to justice."

"I will find the truth for you, Your Highness," Saihara says. It's the most confident Maki's heard him this entire time.

"I thank you, Saihara. I place my trust in your abilities." Queen Shirogane returns to her throne. "Are there any more questions?"

Several pop into Maki's mind, the foremost one being "why me?" Why an assassin to protect Saihara? Why not Chabashira or even a couple of guards? It would likely draw less attention given the nature of Saihara's work and the rather public knowledge of Tojo's head maid status. However, she says nothing. Once the queen has made her decision, there's no changing it.

"No? Then you are all dismissed. Saihara has been briefed already on the initial facts of the case, so you may ask him anything you wish to know. Chabashira, please escort them out."

"Right away, my queen!"

With that, the three are led from the throne room and into another room with a small table and three chairs. A platter of peaches and strawberries rests in the center surrounded by sweet smelling rolls and thin slices of salted pork.

As Maki takes her seat, she can only hope that this assignment is an easy one. That she'll be able to come to the castle and spend time with Kaede during it. Maki's constant absence must be hard on Kaede. Hell, it's hard on Maki. There are so many times during contracts where Maki will wake with a start and reach out for Kaede next to her, only to jam her finger against a splintered tavern wall. In a way, she's looking forward to this, this hopefully easy assignment.

Her instincts tell her that's not going to be the case.

After several moments of silence, save for Yumeno noisily sucking on a peach, Saihara puts his hands on the table, folding them together.

"Well," he says, "Let's get started."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was inspired by several others. The first being the one-shot "And I Let You In" by Mamichigo. The second being "prince & prince" by Authoress. I've also been listening to the Witcher soundtracks for the past three days so there's that.
> 
> A few clarifications. The general narration is done from the point of view of specific characters (usually Maki and Shuichi but others may come up) and so names and titles will be done according to who the pov character is. For example, in this chapter, Maki only refers to herself and Kaede by their first names and everyone else by their last time, or, in the case of Smoogi, her title, so that is reflected in the narration.
> 
> The kingdom's name is Juvenilia, from V3's setting, the Gifted Juvenile's academy. Other kingdoms will be based on the other games, with some crossover, as seen with Fujisaki in this chapter.
> 
> Also, Kaede and Maki's relationship won't entirely be them having wholesome sex, that's just how this chapter turned out. Go get your rocks off somewhere else.
> 
> I think that's it. Hope you enjoyed and as always comments and criticism are always appreciated!


	2. How the Dead Speak

Shuichi's boots crunch in the melting snow of the early morning sun. His guide on the way here had told him that this area was notorious for snowing overnight only to have it disappear by the next afternoon. Still, even if it is warm enough for the snow to melt, it isn't warm enough to stop Shuichi from tugging his travelling cloak further around his body.

Harukawa and Yumeno seem unaffected. Then again, both are dressed in far greater layers than he. It comes as no surprise that Harukawa has her hood up and head down, her face barely visible except for the borders of red-irised eyes. Shuichi has to admit, the prospect of having an assassin as a bodyguard is somewhat unsettling. A theory creeps into his head that this is all some elaborate assassination attempt, that Harukawa will plunge a knife into his back the instant they're out of eyesight of others.

Instead, she simply walks behind Shuichi until they come into the town proper, then she takes the lead, being the one most familiar with the local morgue.

The town is pretty in a minimalist kind of way, Shuichi thinks. Simple wooden buildings, designed for practicality instead of aesthetics. Icicles cling to straw and thatch roofs as well as the abundant evergreens. The icicles cast little rainbows, swathes of color garnishing the overwhelming brown. Though still early, quite a few residents wander along, attending to chores or setting up their businesses for the day.

Harukawa leads Shuichi and Yumeno to the river. Chunks of ice float down the river from the mountains to the north. Across the way, several deer lift their heads from drinking to gaze at the the trio. A man repairing the watermill waves to the group; only Yumeno waves back.

"Watch the step here," Harukawa says as she casually slides down a small embankment. "Gets muddy in the mornings."

Though he stumbles a bit, Shuichi manages to get down with few problems. Yumeno, on the other hand, trips over her massive robe and tumbles into Harukawa's awaiting arms.

"Thanks…" Yumeno grumbles, pulling her hat lower over her eyes.

One more corner and the group arrives at a small doorway carved directly into a hill. Shuichi glances around, trying to orient himself. He can see the walls of the castle just east of the hill. The path cuts off just ahead of him, a brief smattering of trees borders the end of the path and the river.

"Excuse me, Miss Harukawa," Shuichi says.

"Just Harukawa's fine, what do you need?"

"Is… is there a passage from the castle to the morgue?"

Harukawa whirls around and stares, wide-eyed, at Shuichi. "How'd you know?"

Taking a step back, Shuichi says, "I just… just noticed there was only one way to the morgue. Figured the castle would h-have its own access."

Yumeno yawns. "Yer too smart for yer own good." She gently bops Shuichi with her staff. "Keep yer mouth shut more."

"I just-"

"She's right," Harukawa says. "We're dealing with sensitive matters. We don't need you pointing out every single observation you have." Her eyes dart left and right. "Always assume someone else is listening in."

"G-got it," Shuichi says, shaken.

Harukawa gives a sharp nod, then knocks on the morgue door. After a few moments, a portly man opens the door. Dressed in a messy apron with dull, beady eyes, he was a mortician if Shuichi ever saw one, and he saw quite a few in his line of work. Harukawa holds up a piece of paper that the mortician peers at for a minute before stepping aside to let them in.

The interior of the morgue is pretty standard. Dimly lit with torches kept low along every wall, stone with tints of red from the endless amount of blood drained from cadavers. Yumeno's breathing lurches and she runs outside. Shuichi hears her retching, his lips twitching into a small smile. He'd had the same reaction the first few times he'd stepped into a morgue. The overwhelming mixture of blood, formaldehyde, and body rot is not one to be underestimated.

"She is right this way," the mortician says, gesturing to a door tucked away in the corner. Fitting this Kirumi Tojo seems to be a person important enough to get her own room. 

Shuichi does a quick sweep of the rest of the morgue before he enters. Two others. A rather stout man and what looks like a young girl with one leg. He takes his hat, holds it over his heart and bows to them, an old superstition, but one he's not willing to chance.

Yumeno rejoins them, looking decidedly more green than when Shuichi had last seen her. "Gonna need another breakfast now…"

"We have plenty of fresh meat around here, if you would like," the mortician says. When everyone -rightfully so- stares at him in complete disgust, he scratches the back of his head, chuckling. "Apologies, humor of the trade."

"Right…" Harukawa says.

"I'll take my leave. Let me know if there is any information I can provide." With that, the mortician scurries from the room and disappears.

Shuichi doubts he'll need anything from the quirky man. He already had a briefing done, he has his information. The next step is making sure that information was true. He reaches into a pocket sewn into his cloak, then unclasps it, hanging it on a nearby nail protruding from a support.

"Wazzat?" Yumeno asks, propping her staff against the wall. 

"A list," Shuichi says, "Of the injuries sustained by Kirumi Tojo as well as the location and circumstances of her death."

Yumeno shudders. Harukawa pushes past Shuichi, stationing herself by the door. "Tell me if you want my opinion on something," she says.

Shuichi nods in acknowledgement before stepping up close to the body. Oh Atua is it a mess. Lacerations criss-cross her entire body, deep and frequent. The skin on her left leg is heavily scorched from the back of her calf to her hip. Her neck is entirely ripped open, as if someone else had tried to perform an autopsy and botched the job. Her eyes are torn from their sockets while her mouth is stuffed with a burnt-out coal. Whoever did this, they were brutal. Or maybe…

"Nyeh… poor Tojo…" Yumeno whines. Though she's not as close to the table as Shuichi, her eyes are glued to the body.

"It  _ is  _ quite unsightly," Shuichi says. From his cloak pocket, he pulls on a pair of thin linen gloves. Then, he takes a scalpel and makes a small incision across Tojo's palm.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yumeno says, retreating.

"Seeing if she bleeds."

"Why?"

"If she bleeds, then she hasn't been dead that long. And…" Shuichi runs a finger along Tojo's forearm. "Since there's barely any blood, I'd say she's been dead for a while." He pauses. "In fact…I'd say she's been dead longer than reported."

"Huh?" Walking forward, Yumeno wraps her cloak tighter around herself. 

"Just a hunch," Shuichi says. He begins pressing around Tojo's wounds. Her skin sinks in and remains indented, discolored. "Just as I thought…" he murmurs. He checks several more lacerations, each one yielding the same result.

Moving to her head, Shuichi examines her neck wound. It's a clean cut, too clean. Same with the incisions made to remove her eyes. She wasn't struggling when they were made. Which means…

"None of these seem to be the cause of death," he says aloud.

"Are… are you sure?" Yumeno says. She points to Tojo's neck. "That looks like it'd kill ya."

"It would," Shuichi says, "But look at this." He takes a flap of skin in each hand and folds them closed, reforming Tojo's neck.

"Gross…"

Shuichi grimaces. "It is, but look at the direction of the cut. It's vertical. Normally, killers slash the throat horizontally when killing like this. It's easier when sneaking up on someone."

"More likely to hit a vital artery or vein, too," Harukawa chimes in.

While somewhat unsettling how casual she said it, Harukawa is right.

Yumeno, however, looks skeptical. "What about all the cuts everywhere?"

Standing up straight, Shuichi repeats pressing down around the wounds. "See how they're not really bleeding?" Yumeno nods. "That's because the blood has already coagulated, so it's not thin and runny anymore."

"That why her skin's like jelly?"

"Er… yeah, I guess." Well, Shuichi certainly won't be having jam with his bread anything soon. He shakes his head and continues. "What's interesting to me is that for how severe the wounds are, they don't show evidence of having bled much at all." He runs a finger around a particularly virulent cut on Tojo's shoulder. "Look, no real swelling or redness around the skin."

"Okay…" Yumeno's brow furrows. " Wassit mean?"

"It means that Tojo was likely killed earlier, then whoever did this came back to hide the job."

Harukawa scoffs. "That's ridiculous. No assassin would do something like that. It only leaves more evidence behind."

Shuichi frowns. "I'm… I'm just going with what the evidence shows."

Harukawa eyes Shuichi for a moment before dipping her head. "Fine, for now, we can work under that assumption. Besides, there's still more to this."

"Her burn," Yumeno says, her voice rising. "I think I can help with that."

Shuichi smiles lightly at her. "I figured it was caused by magic."

Yumeno nods, touching the scorched, raised skin with a tender finger. The burnt flesh deflates into itself, as if the mage had pierced a boil. Blue gas sprays upwards, causing Shuichi to jump back.

"Get away from there!" he shouts, but Yumeno pays him no mind.

Instead, she pulls an empty glass vial from her cloak and holds it over the gas, eyes sparkling. "Don't worry," she says, "It can't hurt ya." Shuichi steps forward but pauses when Yumeno continues, "Well… unless yer on fire."

"I- I don't think I am."

"Then yer safe."

"What is it?"

"Fire's Essence," Yumeno explains. "You get it when ya mix a special rock salt with ground pine needles and a sliver of lamb heart then set it on fire." As the last of the blue gas tapers off into the vial, Yumeno corks it, then swirls it.

"So if I have this right," Shuichi says, offering his hand forward, "The assassin…"

Harukawa growls under her breath.

"T-the ah- ah -assailant… the assailant used that on Tojo to burn her leg."

Yumeno nods. "Tha's right. Well, not this stuff, this's just the byproduct."

"Why would they do that?"

Jerking her head to the right, Yumeno motions for Shuichi to join her on the other side of the table. "Cut away some of that burnt stuff here," she says.

Obliging, Shuichi removes the scorched skin. It comes off surprisingly easily. He really doesn't have to cut much as once he makes the first incision, it all pulls away in one go. Even more surprising is how not-burnt everything beneath the skin is. The muscle and tendons all seem to be intact, only showing evidence of normal decay. He had expected to see some sort of deeper damage, especially given the large surface area of the burn.

"This stuff burns skin right off," Yumeno says. "But it doesn't touch muscle or bone or anything like that." She puffs her chest a bit. "We mages use it to get rid of infected skin without touching the muscle underneath."

"I see…" Shuichi pulls at the fingertips of his gloves. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. The special salt numbs ya, too"

"So not torture," he muses. He traces the wound with his eyes. It starts at the back of her calf, trails over the side of her knee, across the front of her thigh, then stops directly at her hip. That doesn't make sense. If the assailant had just wanted to burn her, then they would've dumped it all on one side of her leg. This pattern looks too intentional. Maybe…

"Harukawa, Yumeno," Shuichi says. "Did Tojo have any distinguishing marks?"

Harukawa shrugs. "I dunno, never saw her much."

Yumeno thinks for a moment before her eyes widen in realization. "She had a really long scar on her leg. I saw it once when she - uh - fell onto a really big knife."

Shuichi nods. "Did she say where the scar came from?"

"Said it was a old surgery scar."

That seems reasonable. A scar like that could come from surgery. And if Tojo was as important as everyone makes her out to be, it would be logical that she's had her fair share of close calls requiring serious medical aid. Hell, with a scar that long, it's a wonder she could even use that leg at all. Must have been one seriously talented healer.

"That's all well and good," Harukawa says, "But why'd they burn the scar?"

"To try and cover her identity…" Shuichi thinks, then realizes he said it out loud. "Uh… yeah… that."

Yumeno's mouth twists in disbelief. "But we all knew it was her right away, yeah?"

Shuichi moves to Tojo's head, examining her empty eye sockets for a second before pulling at her lips. "I think it was interrupted," he says. "Her eyes are gone, but they were recovered from the scene lying next to her, so the assailant probably meant to take them with him. Look at her hair as well. It's choppy and messy."

"Tojo'd never let her hair get like that…" Yumeno mumbles.

"Exactly. Combined with all of the other wounds, I think it's safe to say that our killer was trying to completely obscure who she was and how she died, but they were interrupted."

Harukawa leans against the doorway and crosses her arms. "Why? What's the point?"

"Not sure," Shuichi says. "Could be a lot of reasons. What I'm most curious about is who interrupted them and why they haven't come forward."

"It was one of Tenko's guards that reported it," Yumeno says.

"Tenko?"

"Oh -er- Knight Captain Chabashira."

"We'll have to question that guard then after this." Shuichi readies his scalpel. "For now, there's one more thing I want to investigate."

A small smile creeps onto Harukawa's lips. "Was wondering when you'd get to that."

"Hey!" Yumeno cries, "What are we talking about?"

Motioning with his scalpel, Shuichi gestures to Tojo's stomach. "There's cuts and burns all over her body. Except here. That's suspicious."

Shuichi prepares to make an incision but pauses, turns to Yumeno. "You might wanna step quite a bit. This part of the body in particular smells disgusting no matter what."

"Yeah… sounds good." Yumeno walks to her staff, gripping it tightly, then covers her nose and mouth with her cloak.

As Shuichi makes the incision, he's immediately taken aback by the smell. However, rather than the smell of rot, it's something else that causes him to recoil. Something that causes Harukawa to perk up.

"I know that smell…" she says, stomping over to where Shuichi is.

"As do I," Shuichi agrees.

"Nyeh… I think I'm gonna barf again…"

Harukawa, seemingly unperturbed, leans close to Tojo's stomach and gives a quick sniff, scrunching her nose at the foulness. "Yes," she says, "That definitely smells like deadly nightshade."

"My thoughts exactly," Shuichi replies. He had his suspicions when he had noticed the wounds weren't as old as previously thought, but this confirmed it, Kirumi Tojo had been poisoned. Harshly, too, if the strength of the smell was anything to go by. He hurriedly pinched his incision closed, pinning it with a thin metal rod from the table.

"So she was… poisoned?" Yumeno says, voice shaky.

Removing his gloves and walking over to a bucket of water, Shuichi nods. "That's what the evidence says."

"I dunno if I believe that…"

"Why not?"

Shuffling from foot to foot, Yumeno glances to Kirumi then back at Shuichi. "It's just… It doesn't seem like Tojo to be poisoned like that. 'Specially with somethin' like nightshade. That's… so obvious. She coulda seen it coming."

Shuichi considers this for a moment. "It could have been added there after her death to throw us off." He snaps his fingers, then moves to the doorway calling out to the mortician in the main room, "Excuse me, sir, do you happen to have Kirumi Tojo's recovered eyes preserved?" A common trait of nightshade poisoning is dilated eyes. Hopefully they haven't dried too much.

"That I do, that I do. I will retrieve them for you, Sir Investigator." He disappears into the back room.

Shuichi flushes slightly at being called "sir," but says nothing as he continues to clean his tools. When he first started investigating, it was simple stuff. Lost pets, stolen jewelry, cheating spouses, paranoid spouses, the works. The first time he'd done an autopsy he had nearly passed out were it not for the professional's handy supply of smelling salts. To come this far on his reputation alone, he couldn't help but feel honored.

Harukawa resumes her position by the door. She's tense, Shuichi notes. More tense than she was before. Makes sense, if Kirumi Tojo was poisoned, especially with such a commonplace poison, it implies a whole new level of sophistication to the murder than Harukawa had previously given credit.

"Here they are!" chirps the mortician, who jumps slightly as he enters the room.

"Thank you," Shuichi says. He points to a table with a few tools on it. "If you could put them over there while I clean up, that'd be wonderful."

The mortician hesitates. "Sir, you know how delicate the preservation process is. I'd rather not risk contamination by putting it on one of  _ these  _ tables."

_ Do you not have someone clean them?  _ Shuichi thinks to himself but only nods and says, "Okay, give me a second, then."

Out of the corner of his eye, Shuichi sees Yumeno plant her staff in front of her. The stone inlaid inside the arcane symbol at the top glows almost imperceptibly. She mumbles something under her breath.

Shuichi stands up. "Okay, may I have the eyes, please?"

The mortician blinks. Again. Again. "Sir…" he says slowly. "I have… I have some- shomethin' ta t-t-tel…" He trails off, eyes glazed, entire body swaying.

"Excuse me? Sir, sir are you alright?" Shuichi moves forward but stops instantly when the mortician drops the jar holding the eyes. It shatters, splashing preservation fluid and sending shards of glass all across the floor. The eyes roll under the table.

"Sher… Shhhher! Ima-Ima…" The mortician's words are slurred. He tries to take a step towards Shuichi, arms outstretched. With one final groan, he falls face first onto the glass.

"What the hell?" Shuichi cries, racing to the downed man. He puts his fingers to his neck, but finds that they pass right through the pouch of fat as if it wasn't even there. "H-huh?"

"That was no fun," Harukawa says. She kicks at the mortician's stomach. Like Shuichi's fingers, her boot passes straight through. She raises her eyebrows, saying, "Oh? Maybe it's more interesting than I thought."

"Did you kill him?!" Shuichi cries, indignant. He scoots away from her, ignoring the cut on his hand from the glass. "Harukawa, what the hell?"

Harukawa just shrugs. "I'm doing my job. This man is not a mortician." She runs her boot through the man's seemingly non-existent stomach again. "Most morticians I know are solid."

"Wh-what?"

"Nyeh, Harukawa, you got in my way…" Yumeno whines, pouting. 

"I am doing my job."

Yumeno puffs her cheeks, then realizes she can't argue while they're puffed so she lets out a frustrated sigh. "I cast a truth spell on him. But you killed him before it worked!"

Shuichi whirls his head between the two women. "You both knew he wasn't a real mortician? How?!"

Harukawa rolls her shoulder. Between her fingers she holds a small needle. On closer inspection, Shuichi can see another one in the mortician's skull, though it looks much too deep for a needle that size to penetrate. "Listened to my gut. He seemed too helpful. Last time I was here the mortician was a surly old son of a bitch. Also…" She sticks her head out the door. "I think the fat guy on the tables over there is the real mortician."

"I… I can't believe I didn't see that…" Shuichi mutters.

"Don't worry too much," Harukawa says, "I didn't notice until you started the autopsy."

Shuichi puts his hand to his forehead then flinches as something wet and warm touches him. Oh right, the glass. His hand oozes blood. Yumeno carefully kneels down next to him and offers her hand.

"Lemme see it," she says.

"Only if you tell me… tell me how  _ you  _ knew…"

Yumeno groans. "Do I have to? That's a lot of effort." A stern glare from both Shuichi and Harukawa tells her that, yes, she does have to. "Fine…" She reaches into the neckline of her robe, pulls out a small medallion in the shape of a fox's head that vibrates ever so slightly. "This thing detects nearby magic. It vibrated when he came into the room." She looks at the fake on the floor. "Guessing it's illusion magic."

"Can you dispel it?" Harukawa asks.

"I guess… Hand first, though." Shuichi rests his hand in Yumeno's. In her other one rests the vial of Fire's Essence. Uncorking it with her mouth, Yumeno upends the vial over Shuichi's hand.

He grimaces as a searing sensation overtakes his hand. He feels his skin constricting, as if the wound is forcibly closing itself shut. As quick as the pain began, it subsides. Yumeno (somehow to Shuichi's eye) closes her entire hand around the vial, when she opens it again a small handkerchief takes its place. She dabs away the blood on Shuichi's hand, revealing a series of neat cauterized wounds.

"I's the best I can do right now…" Yumeno mutters, looking down. "Not really a healer, so I can't do much without m'lab."

Shuichi flexes his hands, wincing as a sharp pain reverberates through it.

"I wouldn't," Harukawa warns. "There's probably shards of glass still in there. We'll have to get you more care back at the castle."

"U-understood," Shuichi says, breathless. Sweet Atua, he didn't expect this to be so dangerous right from the start. He knew Tojo was important, but so important that whoever did this stationed a fake mortician? What's he gotten himself into? He steels himself, sucks in a deep, deliberate breath. No matter, he's an investigator, he's got a truth to uncover and he's going to do it.

"Yumeno," he says, "Can you undo the illusion?"

"Y-yeah…" She stands, cautiously padding around the broken glass to the fake's body. She holds her hand over it, concentrating briefly. "Oh…" she says. She slips her hand into the fake's hip area, said hand disappearing into the body as she feels around. When she removes her hand, she's holding a smooth stone engraved with intricate carvings. Her form begins to shimmer, appearing to widen. Her hair begins to transform from the brilliant red to the drab gray of the mortician's. "Non seniotanim ulli," she whispers and the transformation stops.

The fake's metamorphosis, however, continues. His body slims until it reaches a lean, muscular build. The long tonsure shortens, filling in the bald spot until it is a well-maintained, pitch black hair style. His face contorts as the plump cheeks and deepset eyes seem to elongate, resulting in a long, hard face. His rags fade away into a pristine black and red uniform, high collared, copiously decorated with all manner of trim and intricate embroidery.

"So this is our mortician," Harukawa says, squatting next to him. She flips the body. The man's hard eyes are blank, his expression one of confused shock. She rummages around and finds a wicked curved dagger attached to his belt. When she unsheathes it, the dagger drips with poison. "Nasty stuff... Might be just as potent as what I used."

"What  _ did  _ you use, Harukawa?" Shuichi asks.

"Better you don't know."

Shuichi bites back a retort. Harukawa is an assassin through and through. Who knows? When this is over, he may end up investigating where  _ she's  _ the culprit. Her distrust of him, as much as he doesn't like it, makes sense.

"So," Harukawa says, "Anyone recognize him?"

Yumeno shakes her head. "He's so dressed up. That doesn't seem very practical."

"It isn't," Harukawa confirms.

Shuichi stares at the uniform. The opulence, the impracticality of it rings a bell. He stares at the man's face. He's pale, paler than he should be for only being dead for a few minutes. On a hunch, Shuichi lifts the man's lips. Sure enough, his canine teeth have been ground to fine points. "I know who he works for."

Both Harukawa and Yumeno perk up and look at Shuichi.

"If I remember right, I heard news on my way here of a noble from the Hopespeak being in this kingdom as some sort of vacation. A noble known for her dark uniforms and obsession with all things excessive." Shuichi takes a breath.

"Enough with the damn poetics," Harukawa says, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I get enough of those at the castle."

"Eh? Sorry…" Shuichi grabs his hat and tips it low on his face. "The person we need to find," he says, "Is Lady Celestia Ludenberg."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this came out faster than my usual slower than a snail's pace. I'm having a lot of fun with this story. As a quick note, there will be some OCs in this story, but ideally they'll just be background characters designed to help the plot along like the "mortician" in this chapter. The DR universe has enough characters so I'm sure it won't be an issue.
> 
> By the way, if I disappear, it's because I ended up on a list because of the amount of stuff about death I googled for this chapter.
> 
> Anywho, comments and criticism are always welcome!


	3. Let's Play a Game

The past few hours had been something of a blur for Maki. After cleaning up the fake mortician's body, she, Saihara, and Yumeno had returned to the castle. There, Yumeno managed to remove the shards of glass from Saihara's hand while he questioned the guard who had discovered Tojo's body. Maki had to admit that she was impressed how well Saihara maintained his composure during the procedure. She kind of thought that he would collapse into a blubbering mess from the pain.

Regardless, the soldier's testimony wasn't helpful. Everything he said was already in Saihara's report so they let the guard get back to his duties with the reminder that they would call him in at any time if the need arises.

Following that, the group reported to Queen Shirogane about their findings as well as their next plans. Luck was on their side as Lady Ludenberg had apparently requested for Kaede to come to her vacation lodging and play for the day, so a small contingent of horses had already been arranged to take her there. Maki had been more than happy to offer Kaede the seat on her personal mare.

Even if her lute did poke Maki in the ribs the entire three hour long ride.

By the time the group arrives, the sun hangs low in the sky, beginning to cast the long shadows of night across the elegant building. The manor itself is nothing special, Maki thinks, a pretty standard Juvenilian design. Though there are few architectural embellishments, the wood is carved with intricate, twisting patterns and the white stone complements the dark woods well. A team of gardeners tends to the white flowers and bare shrubs bordering the door to the manor.

Maki slides from her horse then assists Kaede in getting down.

"Thank you, my brave knight," Kaede says, swooning in mock admiration before nearly dropping her lute.

"Very smooth, m'lady," Maki says. Her smirk has never been so smug.

The two follow the rest of the group into the manor as a series of stable hands attends to the horses. For as much as the exterior of the manor is typical, the interior is a sharp departure of Juvenilian style.

Floral rugs lay meticulously placed across most of the room, leaving only a thin border of wood visible. Along that border, plush, dark pink chairs line the walls, largely empty except for two in which two uniformed men are chatting. The walls are richly decorated with massive portraits in gold frames. In the middle of the room a roaring firepit gives the whole a room an oppressive, gothic feel. Smoke plumes upwards into a chimney hole, though some clings to the ceiling like a beast waiting in ambush. With the heavy drapes pulled tight over the windows, the fire serves as the only light in the room.

Maki doesn't like it. There's too many shadows this way. Too many openings for attack. Her hand instinctively drifts to her coat pocket before she remembers that she's posing as a simple swordswoman. She rests her hand on the pommel of her blade.

Across the fire, several forms are silhouetted in against the brilliant golden blaze. One form raises its hand, causing another to detach and approach the group. Like the fake mortician, this man is dressed in the same garish red and black uniform.

"The mistress welcomes you," he says, his voice deep and grave. "We received your messenger hawk." His gaze sweeps over the group, pausing on each person for a brief moment. "Please, follow me."

The man turns on his heel and leads the group behind the fire. As she gets closer, Maki notices several more men lying in various states of undress around the fire, lounging casually on ornamented pillows. Each of them pale, gazing at the group with hunger in their eyes. Maki glares back. Several men balk, but others look intrigued, and still others appear bemused, chuckling to themselves and whispering in each other's ears.

"Mistress Ludenberg, your guests have arrived," the uniformed man says.

"I am well aware of their presence, Armande," the woman who must be Lady Ludenberg says in a sultry, lilting accent that Maki knows isn't Hopespeakan.

Lady Ludenberg stands and offers Kaede her hand. She's somehow even more excessively dressed than Queen Shirogane. Her midnight black gown is decorated with more ribbons and bows that Maki thought could ever fit on a piece of clothing. The skirt plumes outward, held by innumerable petticoats. As Kaede bows and kisses Lady Ludenberg's hand, an unsettling smile forms on the noblewoman's entirely too pink lips. On the hand Kaede kissed, Lady Ludenberg wears a large piece of silver jewelry that Maki doesn't think she's ever seen before.

"I welcome you, Royal Musician, to my temporary abode," Lady Ludenberg says. When she speaks, the massive ringlets of hair on either side of her hair remain eerily still.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Ludenberg. I look forward to performing for you." Kaede's always been better at the whole politicking game than Maki ever could be. Figures, considering Kaede had been raised her whole life for this job.

Lady Ludenberg chuckles, covering her lips with her middle two fingers. "You may call me Lady Celestia. My last name is meant only for those in my employ." She snaps her fingers and instantly three identically uniformed men are around her. "Gentlemen, ensure that the Royal Musician has all of her _needs_ met." Maki grimaces internally at the way Lady Celestia says the word "needs."

Lady Celestia turns back to Kaede. "You may choose where you wish to perform in this room, darling. I am fond of the lute, but if you do not mind, and have the capability, I also possess a harp that would thrill me oh so much if you could play."

Kaede curtsies again and says, "I will play whatever your Ladyship requests."

"Quite good, quite good. You are an excellent contribution to my holiday." Her mouth twists into a sneer. "Unlike some…"

With one more curtsy, Kaede is whisked away by Lady Celestia's servants. Within minutes delicate music floats through the air, sending goosebumps over Maki's skin.

"As for the rest of you," Lady Celestia says, returning to her seat and crossing her legs. There's a shift in her face, Maki notes. Whereas when she spoke with Kaede, she held all of the charm and pleasantness of a spring day, now her eyes are hard with predatory ferocity. "I understand that you wish to interrogate me, yes?"

"We-we merely have some questions, my Lady," Saihara says.

"Remove that hat at once," Lady Celestia snaps, causing Saihara to flinch. "I will not stand for breaches of etiquette even in this temporary home."

Before Saihara can even reach for his hat, another servant appears behind him and removes it, as well as unclasping his cloak. A second servant relieves Yumeno of her various shawls. Without the abundance of clothing, the mage looks petite and afraid, clinging to her staff.

A servant approaches Maki. She tenses, grip tightening on the handle of her sword, body loaded like a spring. Maki can feel the gaze of the men lounging around the fire, eager to see the show. Whether that show be Maki stripping or her fighting the servant, she doesn't know.

"My dear," Lady Celestia purrs, "It is some unseemly to wear coats such as that in the presence of a noblewoman such as myself." She flicks her silver finger out. "Please remove your coat immediately."

A sudden laugh echoes through the room followed by slow clapping. "Oh well done, Lady Celes, well done!" All eyes turn to a white-haired man dressed in green finery walking in from a nearby hallway. His hair, though still wild with fluffy strands at all angles, is pulled into a low ponytail. The trim on his waistcoat is fraying and the leather of his belt appears chipped and craggly.

The man smiles, easy, condescending arrogance playing in his expression. "How rude it is for these commoners to barge in here in such a barbaric manner. You do well to show them their place."

The first thought that creeps into Maki's head is that she wants to shove Kaede's lute up this man's… posterior.

Lady Celestia presses her lips together and cocks her head. "Well said, Nagito, well said."

"But," the man who seems to be named Nagito continues, "I believe that no matter what state of dress this one-" He gestures to Maki, "Is in, she will always be unpresentable."

The second thought that creeps into Maki's head is that she wants to shove Lady Celestia's harp up this man's ass.

The men around the fire snicker and titter among themselves as Lady Celestia giggles. "Right again, Nagito." She raises her pinky and the servant backs off from Maki, returning to his place in the shadows.

Pulling out a chair at the table Lady Celestia is sitting at, Nagito asks, "May I?"

"Of course! We are in the middle of a game, are we not?" From her sleeve, Lady Celestia reveals three jeweled dice. Because of course things made for throwing on a table need to have precious stones embedded in them. As Lady Celestia is about to roll, her eyes widen and she gasps in absolutely mock surprise. "How improper of me." She holds her hand out to Nagito. "This, my _guests_ , is Lord Nagito Komaeda. You will refer to him as Lord Komaeda and nothing else, are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Saihara and Yumeno say, practically in unison. Maki barely nods her head.

Nagito...or… Lord Komaeda, leans back in his chair, looking all too pleased for a moment before his expression softens as he addresses Lady Celestia. "Please, Lady Celes, you do me too much honor! I am merely a man who got lucky and found his fortune."

"Perhaps…" Lady Celestia says before casting the dice on the table. Two sixes and a five. "But you must admit." She hands the dice to Lord Komaeda who casts his roll. Three sixes. "That luck is quite an admirable trait to have."

Lord Komaeda chuckles as he scoops up several silver coins lying on the table. "Perhaps, but I could never compare to someone who achieved her fortune by having such a quick wit and wiles beyond the Devil!"

It takes every fiber of Maki's being not to roll her eyes and Lady Celestia and Lord Komaeda trade compliments back and forth, though she is mildly entertained at how all of Lady Celestia's compliments always turn back and cast her in the best light.

Kaede has switched playing to the lute. Maki takes the chance to dare a glance at her. For all of Lady Celestia's excessive demeanor, Maki can see the cold, calculating mind that rests within. Lord Komaeda holds that same expression. A brutal intelligence quick to latch onto any weaknesses. By looking over only when Kaede switches instruments, Maki hopes that she's concealed her desire to keep an eye on Kaede well enough.

Many of the men have moved to be closer to her. She smiles at them in that nice and pretty way she's perfected over the years. A simple smile that shows few teeth, often coupled with a giggle or a toss of the hair. A few men paw at her knees or stretch themselves out to show off their lean muscles. She acknowledges them with a scandalized expression. Maki knows that Kaede's thankful for the low light. She can claim the red of the fire is the red of her blush. More than one man slips a hand under the hem of her dress, only to be kicked away, however playfully, with mock indignation. It's a dance Kaede has long mastered. She never lets them gets too close, always holds them off. And if any of them do get too close, well, Maki knows exactly how to cut off testicles one at a time.

"E-e-excuse me, Lady Celestia," Saihara interrupts, bowing his head, hand over his chest.

"Oh my, I seem to have forgotten why you came," Lady Celestia says. She has the courtesy of going through the motions to feign surprise. She smiles like a serpent, then lifts her ring finger. A servant appears and leans close to her face. "Get the artist; tell him I wish to check on his work." The servant nods and disappears.

Smile still on her face, Lady Celestia adjusts in her seat so that she faces Saihara directly. Even with him standing and her seated her presence devours him. Dice click together as Lord Komaeda juggles them in his hand. "What is it you wish to interrogate me about, Investigator?"

Saihara coughs into his hand. A servant holding a handkerchief presses the cloth into Saihara's hand then vanishes. How do they do that? "F-forgive me, this is not a formal interrogation. I simply wish to ask a few questions."

Lady Celestia sighs. "Playing semantics, dear investigator, will only lead to you ending under my _foot_."

"Y-yes ma'am," Saihara says. "Earlier this morning, while conducting an autopsy on the recently deceased Kirumi Tojo-"

"Kirumi Tojo you say?" Lady Celestia raises an eyebrow. "How tragic, she was at least a B rank maid, if not higher." For the first time, Maki thinks Lady Celestia has said something genuine.

Maki can see sweat forming on Saihara's brow, watches his hand twitch as he resists the urge to wipe it off. "As I was s-saying… When asking for the assistance of a mortician, we discovered that he was a fake, disguised by an illusion spell."

"My, my, how intriguing."

Saihara swallows hard. "Yes, well, when our mage dispelled the illusion, we discovered that the man was one of your servants."

Lady Celestia brings her fist to her mouth, covering her pink lips completely. She looks down in thought. "And how, pray tell, did you come to the conclusion that he was one of mine?"

"He was wearing the same uniform," Saihara says. "As well…" He pauses, uncertain. "His teeth were sharpened as well. I- I understand that is one of your… um… prerequisites for serving you."

"Hmm, yes, I can see how that would cast suspicion upon me." Rising, Lady Celestia takes a few steps towards Saihara. She's a bit taller than him, Maki notices, though that may be because of her heels. She crosses her hands in front of her and leans dangerously close to Saihara's face. Maki bends her knees but is then suddenly aware of movement in the shadows.

"Investigator," Lady Celestia says, eyes wide and deep, like a hellish ocean. "I will make this clear here and now; I, Lady Celestia Ludenberg, have nothing to do with the killing of Kirumi Tojo. Am I clear?" She relaxes her shoulders.

However, if she expected Saihara to acquiesce, she must be quite surprised when he says, "How did you know she was assassinated?"

Lady Celestia's mask falters, the pretty porcelain doll straining to keep her face from shattering. However, she regains her composure, turning her back to Saihara. "It was instinct, Investigator. Were this a routine death, your queen would not have hired someone of your caliber."

"Oh?" Lord Komaeda intones. He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. The same patronizing smile has never left his lips. "Our guest has talent, you say?"

"Quite so. I have heard of him in my travels. You assisted Kyoko Kirigiri in solving a robbery recently did you not?"

Saihara puts his head down. "She did most of the work, my Lady. I-I did only provided one bit of evidence."

Lady Celestia cocks her head. "It was quite a crucial piece of evidence, yes? A contract between the  victim and the bank insuring his losses. Serendipitous, wasn't it? That a lord had insured the very wealth he lost."

"How wonderful," Lord Komaeda says, animated. "Though not to the level of Kirigiri, such a blossoming talent cannot go unnoticed. When I return to Jabberwock, I will be sure to inform my king of your feats!"

"Th-that is unnecessary…" Saihara says.

"We're off topic…" Yumeno mumbles and it's quiet. Even Kaede takes a pause from her music as all eyes make their way to the mage.

Yumeno shrinks, as if expecting to be assaulted from all sides, but Lady Celestia merely chuckles politely and sits down. "You are correct." Twirling a finger around a lock of hair, Lady Celestia continues, "You must forgive me. I have an incorrigible need to play games, even in matters as serious as this. Investigator, ask your questions."

Saihara nods. "You say there's no connection between you and the murder. Can you offer any explanation for one of your servants impersonating the mortician?"

Maki has to admit, for all his nerves, Saihara can become deadly serious when he switches to his investigator mode.

"I cannot," Lady Celestia replies. "And I understand that is unsatisfactory, so I will offer you this: Check in with your Knight Captain. Days ago I reported that one of my servants had gone missing. If you wish, I could identify the body and confirm he is the one that disappeared."

"I see. When did you make the report?"

Lady Celestia thinks for a moment. "Four days ago, on the eve of my arrival in this kingdom."

Tojo had been killed three days ago, Maki notes. If Lady Celestia is telling the truth, that gives her a solid alibi. However, Saihara does not seem convinced.

"That makes for a convenient cover, doesn't it?" he says.

Lady Celestia's eyes narrow. "Watch your tone. You are here by order of your queen and naught else. Do not test my patience."

"Please answer my question, my Lady."

"Ask a proper question, Investigator." Lady Celestia holds out a hand to Lord Komaeda. He deposits the dice into her hand. Then, she holds them up. "A game," she says. "If I roll higher than a ten, or exactly ten, I do not have to answer this question. If I roll lower than a ten, I will answer. Do we have a deal?"

Saihara furrows his brow. "This is not a-"

"Do. We. Have. A. Deal?" More movement in the shadows. Maki begins to unsheathe her sword. Her swordplay isn't the best, but if she can distract them long enough to get out her knives or throw a bottle of gaseous poison, she can get them out of there.

Fortunately, it doesn't come to that. "Fine, we have a deal," Saihara relents.

"Excellent." With practiced ease, Lady Celestia rolls the dice. A one, a five, and a three.

Lord Komaeda clicks his tongue. "Unlucky, Lady Celes, one short."

Smoothing her dress, Lady Celestia says, "No matter. I will answer the question as per our wager. It would be a convenient cover-up, Investigator, however, I made that report just as I crossed the border. It would still be a day and a half until I, or any of my servants, got anywhere near enough to assassinate Kirumi Tojo."

"Is it possible you sent them out ahead of time?"

"It is, but do you have evidence that I did?" Saihara says nothing and Lady Celestia harrumphs. "I thought not. You see, Investigator? Even though I answered your question, the answer was as useful as if I hadn't answered at all. I truly am innocent of this crime, whether you wish to believe me or not." Her expression darkens. "I do not make wagers I will lose."

Saihara bites his lip, then sighs. "Very well. I have no further questions currently."

"Well then I hope-"

"That said," Saihara continues and Maki swears that Lady Celestia is about to burst from being cut off. "I would like to investigate the missing servant's quarters, belongings, or anything else that may be related to the case. Would that be acceptable?"

After pondering the suggestion for a moment, the noblewoman nods her head. "Very well. There is enough space in this manor to house all of you. Though you will be sharing rooms with some of my servants, Investigator." She faces Maki and Yumeno. "The two of you as well as the Royal Musician will be on the other end nearest my room. Do try to mind your manners." She smiles sweetly, steepling her fingers under chin. "And let me know if there is anything more I can do for you."

Before anyone can say anything, a rather rotund man barrels into the living area, dressed in paint-splattered clothes, carrying a massive canvas. It's a miracle his tiny legs can even hold up his body.

"Mistress Ludenberg!" he wheezes. "You requested my presence and so I have arrived."

"Hm? Oh yes, show me your progress on my portrait. Now."

With pleasure, Mistress!" The painter spins the canvas around with wholly unnecessary flourish, revealing an image of Lady Celestia sitting cross-legged, sipping wine from a silver goblet. At her feet, a rather fat cat dozes. Somehow even Lady Celestia's cats are pretentious.

As Lady Celestia appraises the piece, Lord Komaeda leans closer to Saihara, pointedly keeping his back towards Maki and Yumeno. A sadistic part of Maki wants to shove a knife in his back. A terrified part of her says he'd be expecting that.

"Hifumi Yamada, the premier artist of Hopespeak. For such a slob of a person, I cannot deny his talent," Lord Komaeda says, voice breathy. He holds his hands out as if cradling a baby. "Simply look at the divine manner his brushstrokes emphasize Lady Celes's majesty! Oh! If only scum like me could have such a glorious talent!"

Saihara steps back from Lord Komaeda, which is an indisputable good thing as suddenly any pretense of of compuse implodes from Lady Celestia.

"YOU VILE EXCUSE FOR VERMIN. YOU TUB OF STALE LARD. HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU!" Lady Celestia strikes the canvas from Yamada's hands, causing him to fall in the process. She steps on his back, digging her heel in. "DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE?"

"A-ah!" Yamada whimpers. "W-what did I do to displease you, mistress?"

"You painted my face two millimeters too fat!" She stomps on the painter, eliciting a noise that Maki can't tell if it's of pain or pleasure. "Were you trying to model me after yourself? Me?! Compared to a pig like you?!"

"Your pig is sorry, Mistress!" Yamada cries out, shielding his head from Lady Celestia's onslaught. "I-I will redo the portrait at once!"

Releasing Yamada, Lady Celestia sits back down with a huff. "See to it that you do. And this time, do not dare show me anything less than perfection!"

"Yes Mistress Ludenberg, of course Mistress Ludenberg, I am off! Hifumi awa-"

"Just. Go," the noblewoman spits. Yamada slinks off, so Lady Celestia raises her hand. A servant that might be Armande (they all look so similar Maki has a hard time telling them apart) emerges. "My dear, please dispose of that irredeemable filth and fetch me some of your lovely spiced wine."

"Right away, Mistress Ludenberg."

Lady Celestia huffs a few more times, sucking her teeth and twinging her head. When she manages to regain her composure, she faces the group and gives a saccharine smile. "Please let one of my servants know if you require anything. Enjoy your stay."

_This is going to be a long night_ Maki thinks. She joins Saihara and Yumeno in following a servant to their rooms, pausing only to sneak one last look at Kaede. She seems to be joining the crowd of men in reveling as Armande chucks the offending portrait into the fire.

 

-

 

Part of Maki's assassin training was to learn how to sleep properly. Humans are largely unique compared to other animals when it comes to sleeping. They fall completely asleep, lying prone and vulnerable, some to the point that it can be difficult to wake them up. Sleeping in such a way is ridiculous, antithetical to survival.

When many animals sleep, they do so cautiously. A cat's ears twitch at each sound, a shark never stops moving, birds remain in the sky even asleep. Always aware, ready for predator -or prey- to come stalking by. Maki had to learn how to sleep like an animal. Deep enough to rest her body, but aware enough to sense impending danger, or impending opportunity.

Tonight, her brain is on high alert. Though she truly doubts that Lady Celestia would try anything, there isn't an assassin in the world who assumes safety; those that did are dead. So when the door to the room she's sharing with Yumeno creaks open, her eyes do so as well, hand gripping the knife hidden under her pillow. She's facing away from the door. Light streams behind her, broken up only by an indistinct, vaguely human shadow, flickering from the torch in the hallway. The shadow seems to creep forward and Maki tenses.

Closer and closer the shadow moves as Maki gets ready to strike. The element of surprise is always a friend. She soothes her breathing, keeping it even, steady, like she's truly asleep. However, just as the figure is within Maki's range, it stops, then whistles. It's a light tune, airy and pleasant, one from Maki's time in the orphanage.

"I nearly gutted you," Maki whispers.

Kaede giggles. "Didn't mean to. Just didn't wanna wake Yumeno." As if on cue, the mage turns over in her sleep, muttering something about the Knight Captain's rough, wonderful hands. Kaede giggles again.

Sitting up, Maki cracks her neck, then asks, "What do you want? Don't you have your own room?"

Kaede puffs her cheeks out, pinching at Maki's nose. "Here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I would, were we back at the castle."

Kaede takes Maki by the shoulders, kisses her forehead. "Come outside with me," she whispers, kisses her forehead again.

Though Maki wants to protest, something in Kaede's tone catches her. It's not just her usual pleading or play whining, it's urgent, conspiratorial. Maki reaches up and strokes Kaede's cheek with her thumb. "And if somebody sees us?"

"They've all gone to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Watched them myself. Lady Celestia made me play until she and Lord Komaeda called it a night." At that, Maki frowns, so Kaede quickly adds, "Don't be mad, it's nothing I'm not used to!"

"Still…"

"Maki," Kaede says, staring at the assassin with those enchanting lavender eyes. "Come to the garden with me. It's snowing so beautifully."

Maki could never resist those eyes. Or voice. Or really anything about Kaede Akamatsu. She stands, presses her lips to Kaede's, soft and gentle, then nods.

The two stalk their way down the twisting halls, stopping once or twice so Maki could scout ahead. Though she can't put her finger on why, she feels a sense of unease, as if she's a child sneaking to steal candied fruit. As they make their way into the main hall, Maki jumps back, arm thrust protectively over Kaede when she spots several men still lounging around the low-burning hearth.

However, rather than be afraid, Kaede lowers Maki's arm and joins the men, waving to one as she does so.

"Lookie who's up," the man says. A few others stir around him, but only one other looks up. Apparently Maki and Kaede aren't that interesting as he immediately returns to his book.

"Hello, Franco," Kaede says, bowing her head politely.

"Kaede," Maki hisses, but her lover simply grips Maki's hand and smiles.

"It's alright, Maki, I've made some friends."

"I saw how they were touching you."

Franco chuckles. "All part of the show, hm. Mistress Ludenberg like to see us cloying for the pretty li'l performers she bring in."

Though she's still suspicious, Maki relaxes a bit, not letting go of Kaede's hand. "Who even are you?"

"Quite the philosophical question. Could spend all nigh' answerin' that."

"I mean what do you do? Why are you here?"

"Ah, tha's a bit more manageable, hm." Franco lies back, grabbing a pitcher from a clay table near the fire pit. He taps the leg of a man next to him, saying something in a language Maki doesn't understand. The second man produces three goblets, setting them in front of Franco. "We are… hm, entertainers, I s'pose."

"Entertainers?"

"Indeed." Franco pours red liquid into each of the three goblets, then offers one to both Kaede and Maki. Kaede takes hers gratefully, but Maki hesitates. "Come on now," Franco pleads, sticking his lip out in an exaggerated pout. "It won't hurt you. Just spiced wine."

"Try some, Maki!" Kaede says, taking another sip. "It's nice and warm."

"Perfect for a chilly nigh' like this!" Franco adds, draining half his goblet in one swig.

Still, Maki shakes her head. "I don't drink on the job."

"Ah no matter, no matter. Oh! Your question, Miss Bodyguard. We are, indeed, entertainers. How do we entertain, you may ask? Well, we do what's requested of us." He winks and runs a hand through the hair on his exposed chest.

"Understood…" Maki says, turning away.

"Franco," Kaede says, "Would we be allowed outside?"

Chugging down the rest of his wine, Franco scratches at his cheek. "Prolly not. Mistress Ludenberg likes to keep all her pawns in the box, as it were. Got guards all over. However…" He grabs the full goblet, topping it off with a bit more spiced wine. "Give this to ol' Eito at the east door and he'll let you righ' out."

Kaede takes the goblet. "Thanks, Franco, we appreciate it."

With a dismissive wave, Franco lies back down. "Is my pleasure, ladies. Have a _good_ night."

Tugging on Maki's sleeve, Kaede leads her away from the main hall. The air grows colder as the warmth from the hearth fades into the background. Just as Franco said, the guard stationed at the east door let them through without so much as a cursory remark when Kaede handed him the wine.

The door leads out into the garden proper. Though the flora out front was pleasant, the garden itself is a small wonderland. Snowflakes drift from the sky, dusting the ground in a shimmering white glow. Tufts of hardy primrose and winter jasmine sparkle in the orange glow of torches affixed to granite statues of previous owners of the manor. Maki and Kaede find a bench to sit down. Even through her thick coat, Maki shivers, blowing steamy breaths into her hands.

"C'mere Maki," Kaede says, holding open a heavy fur blanket. Not needing to be asked twice, Maki scoots close to Kaede so that their hips touch, letting the musician drape the warm blanket around her shoulders. Next to Maki, a statue wields a torch in a heroic pose, thrusting it towards the sky as one would a sword.

"It's so gorgeous, isn't it?" Kaede says, nuzzling her face into the crick of Maki's neck. Her lips are warm against it.

"Not as gorgeous as you."

"Oh now that's just cheesy."

"I thought you liked cheese, especially with wine."

Kaede grins up at Maki and a cheery warmth invades Maki's heart. A grin as brilliant as Kaede's could melt the ice off the moon. "Speaking of wine," Kaede says, "I wrote down the recipe for the spiced wine Franco made."

Maki looks at the musician skeptically.

"Oh don't be like that. I've been drinking it all night; it's fine." Maki still doesn't budge so Kaede rolls her eyes and shoves the piece of paper in Maki's hands. "Read it for yourself."

Unfolding Kaede's note, Maki's not surprised to see that it makes no sense. To the untrained eye, that is.

 

_Eya telka LZ ip ikplcbne. Bri seo kkqtu slobtgika. Dm nme tpwpi hbo._

_LG ip dxpdeqoru._

 

A cipher. Relatively basic. One that Maki and Kaede had come up with a little over a year ago. Though something of an open secret in the castle, few know about Kaede's other role as Royal Musician. In addition to playing music, entertaining guests, and being lent out to nobles, Kaede also functions as a spy. Her hearing, trained from birth to pierce through the clamor of the court, could pick up even the most private of conversations. She and Maki's talents went well together.

Once, Maki was tasked with eliminating a group of nobles attempting to overthrow Queen Shirogane. Tojo had learned of a code word they used to identify themselves. At a feast held to celebrate the return of King Amami, Kaede managed to hear who used the word, passing the information on to Maki who eliminated them with subtlety and ease. Queen Shirogane had said even she didn't notice when the nobles had "left for the night."

Really, it was kind of funny that Lady Celestia made Kaede play for so long. Each minute of conversation that passed between the nobles gave Kaede a clearer and clearer idea of who they were dealing with.

Maki quickly translates the cipher in her head.

 

_I think LC is innocent. But she knows something. Do not trust her._

_LK is dangerous._

 

LC must be Lady Celestia, while LK would be Lord Komaeda. Honestly, Maki had come to the same conclusion as Kaede when it came to Lady Celestia. She clearly knows more than she's letting on, but at the same time Maki doesn't think she was the one who ordered or even orchestrated Tojo's assassination. So then what was the relationship? And Lord Komaeda… He was unsettling and intelligent, sure, but dangerous? Maki trusts Kaede's abilities but even she isn't infallible.

She turns to Kaede and smirks. "No offence," she says, "But this recipe sounds awful." She crumples the note and holds it above the torch, letting it burn to ash before scattering it in the wind.

"Hey, now I'll need to get Franco to write it down again!" Kaede cries, reaching across Maki in a half-hearted attempt to stop her from burning the letter.

"That's what you get for having bad taste."

"It's such a rich flavor though!"

"It called for ground coriander. How could it be good?"

The two devolve into a fit of giggles. For a moment, Maki forgets they're both on a mission. She remembers the first time the two spent time alone in the gardens at the castle. Maki had just come back from a contract and was about to leave for another but Kaede stopped her and demanded she stay at least one more night.

Atua, Kaede must have planned that night for weeks. The clothes she wore, the topics discussed, the way the guards conveniently took no patrols to the gardens. A carefully constructed evening, one that ended with a kiss under the moonlight. "Like in two-copper romance novels," Kaede had said. She tasted like strawberry tart that night.

Maki leans in and presses her lips to Kaede's. Tonight, she tastes like warm wine, her lips leaving a hint of spice against Maki's. Kaede wraps her arms around Maki's neck and buries herself in the kiss.

"I love you, I love you so much, Maki," Kaede whispers, as if afraid she'll shatter the night with her voice.

Maki smiles that damn cute smile that only Kaede can bring out of her. "I love you, too, Kaede."

As the two lean in for another kiss, a cough echoes through the garden. "Excuse me, ladies, but you are quite the distraction during my evening walk."

Maki resists the urge to jump away from Kaede. Both women calmly remove themselves from the other's embrace. Staring at them from the middle of the garden is Lord Komaeda, still dressed in his day finery. He shivers slightly and his hair blows loose in the wind, like a cloud dissipating after a storm.

"Ah, Lord Komaeda," Kaede says, bowing her head. "We were not expecting anyone to be out here."

"I can tell," he says, looking down his nose. "Only those who think themselves alone would engage in such brazen… promiscuity."

Maki bites her lip. The urge to punch the man in the face rising in her gut. Kaede looks away, though Maki can't tell if it's in genuine shame or if she is just playing the part.

Silence hangs in the air for a few minutes before Lord Komaeda breaks into a smile. "I kid, I kid," he says, running his hand through his hair. "Royal Musician, you have such a beautiful talent, I could never be truly mad at you." His gaze turns to Maki. "Though I question your choice of… associates."

"Don't you dare say anything about Maki!" Kaede shouts, shooting up.

"Kaede, please…" Maki hisses, tugging at the musician's sleeve.

Rather than being angry at the outburst, Lord Komaeda appears unperturbed, examining his fingernails. "At least she knows her place."

"Stop talking about her like she's beneath us!"

"Oh but she is, isn't she?" He takes a step closer. For someone as delicate-looking as he, the step radiates power. "A filthy assassin, hauled from the muck to be the plaything of a member of the royal court. And pretending to be a bodyguard of all things." His smile turns sinister. "Such a hopeless endeavor, Assassin, I hope you know. You will never be able to crawl your way to the top. It is a the simple tragedy of people like you and I."

"You include yourself?" Maki asks, trying not betray her surprise that he knows not just her profession, but also her past. Then again, being an orphan is almost a requirement to be an assassin. At least, she tells herself as much.

"Indeed I do. As I said before, I merely made my fortunate off sheer luck. Luck that will, inevitably take away everything as well." He turns away, faces a statue holding a pair of scales. The clouds part, flooding the statue in silver moonlight. "Such a despairing thought, isn't it?"

He waits for a moment but gets no answer. He sighs and continues.

"Such a fate should lead only to despair. But I know the truth. That it will lead to an even greater hope, a hope that will allow all kingdoms to rise into prosperity! Isn't that wonderful?!"

Kaede and Maki glance at each other. Kaede's eyes are wide, confused, her lips pressed tight together. Maki manages to speak up. "All the kingdoms? What do you mean by that?"

Lord Komaeda stretches his smile. "Can't you feel it, Assassin? Even us lowborns can tell that change is coming. Something great is coming! I know not what it is, but I do know that I will do everything in my infinitely small power to ensure that the brightest hope shines from the wreckage of change!"

He laughs. It's a horrid, sickening laugh. The laughter of a madman, of one so detached that even their most joyous sound emerges corrupt. The tender snowfall stops, and the heavy clouds cover the moon again, veiling Lord Komaeda in darkness.

"Come now," he says, "Speak, speak! Such a proclamation must have incited something in you."

Neither Maki nor Kaede respond.

"Hmph." His smile turns sneering, taunting. "Are you scared? I do not know why. You do not think I'm dangerous, do you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having such a good time writing this. It's pretty fun imagining how DR characters would act or what they'd be in a fantasy setting. Yes, Celeste would totally have an entire troupe of male prostitutes dressed as vampires just because she can. Though some things never change *cough* Nagito *cough.* Looking forward to writing more of this!
> 
> Quick note about names: Names will be based on where the characters in universe are from and how that maps to the real world. In this chapter, Celeste's butlers have more European names since that's where they may or may not be from (depends on if you believe Celeste). Most others will have Japanese names. Yay cultural conflation!
> 
> And maybe next time Himiko will have more than two lines and a handful of mentions. I kinda forgot she was here a few times. 
> 
> As always, comments and criticism and kudos and all that jazz are always appreciated!


	4. The Raid on the Manor

"Do you really have to investigate here?"

"Of course I do."

"But-"

"No 'buts,' Yumeno. This is the last place we have to look and then we can leave."

"Nyeh…"

Shuichi nods and gives Yumeno a weak smile as they stand outside the grand double door to Lady Celestia's room. While the door is rather simple, the scent of pungent incense wafts around the duo.

The two had spent most of the day investigating the manor or interrogating its current residents, though no one was of much use. Lord Komaeda, in particular, was unhelpful and simply sneered at Yumeno until he realized that she was arguably one of the strongest mages around. Then his annoying sneering had turned into unwanted gushing and Shuichi had quickly realized that there was nothing to gain from this man.

Lady Celestia's… er… "entertainers" had been, while altogether more friendly, of little help. Most of them hardly spoke Ronpanese, and those that did either refused to talk or simply had nothing to offer. Shuichi's instincts told him that these men knew nothing and didn't  _ want  _ to know anything.

Thus, the mammoth task of exploring an entire manor for clues was all that was left for this investigation. Since Lady Celestia and Lord Komaeda had left for the day to some winter vineyard, Shuichi took the opportunity to split up and allow Harukawa and Akamatsu to do their own investigation on the west wing of the manor. Though he couldn't place why, Shuichi had a feeling that Akamatsu was much more observant than she let on.

Unfortunately, that left Shuichi and Yumeno with exploring the east wing which just so happened to have Lady Celestia's room. If there's anywhere in the manor that will have evidence, it's here.

"Ready, Yumeno?" Shuichi asks, ignoring Yumeno's emphatic shaking head. Shuichi approaches the door but, just as he's about to push it open, Yumeno smacks his hand away.

"Don't do that!" she cries.

"Huh? W-why not?"

Yumeno holds up a gloved finger and begins tracing it around the edge of the door. Nothing happens. She furrows her brow for a moment before a look of realization crosses her face. Kneeling down, Yumeno runs her finger up the crack between the door, stopping at the iron reinforcement bar. Glowing runes suddenly shine along the bar, casting an eerie blue light.

"Wh-what's that?" Shuichi says, taking a step back.

"Nyeh… magic seal," Yumeno replies. "Will force us back if we try to open the door."

"Can… can you undo it?"

Sighing, Yumeno nods. "I guess, but it's a lot effort and I still don't think we should be here." She gestures to the runes. "Pretty clear Lady Celestia doesn't want us 'ere."

"That's true but," Shuichi runs his fingers around the rim of his hat, "If she wants to keep us out, that means she's probably hiding something."

"Or doesn't want that fat painter going through her knickers…" Yumeno comments before facing the door again. From her cloak, she pulls a small, leather-bound book about the size of Shuichi's hand. She flips through the pages, occasionally glancing back up at the runes on the door. After a few minutes of this, she shuts the book and holds her hands in front of her, palms facing upward.

"Muucav mudnelper da! Ibit oipicearp douq!" she chants.

The runes shimmer for a moment before appearing to levitate off the door. They swirl around in the air, elongating until they're nothing but streams of blue light. Blue light that seems to be heading straight towards Shuichi.

"Yumeno, what did you do?!" Shuichi yells as he ducks under a stream of light. It hits the wall behind him, leaving a glowing char on the wood. As soon as it dissipates, however, it reforms and swirls back around for another attempt, hissing violently like a serpent.

Instead of responding, Yumeno simply closes and reopens her fist, where she now holds a clear crystal. "Inev," she whispers.

The blue streams stop their assault on Shuichi and instantly rush towards the crystal. All is quiet except for Shuichi's pounding heart and heavy breathing.

Yumeno looks at him, apathetic. "All clear,"  she says.

"A-are you sure?" Shuichi says, incredulous. "No more random magic going to attack us?"

Shrugging, Yumeno replies, "I didn't realize they weren't runes."

"Well what were those things?"

"Er… I don't think you'd know the exact term for 'em, but they're basically magic worms." She holds up the crystal, which now pulses with a dull blue light, and taps it. The crystal shivers in her hand, a subdued hissing noise emanating from it. "Can be used to form rune spells like on the door." She pockets the crystal. "They're a bit weaker than regular runes, but can do some damage if you're not prepared."

"Yeah… I got that, thanks for the warning," Shuichi says. He tugs his hat lower over his eyes but he can see Yumeno shrug anyway.

"I told ya we shouldn't be here."

"I keep telling you, it's all the more reason we should."

With that, Shuichi pushes on the door, hesitant. He braces himself for another onslaught of magic but none comes. 

He's a bit suspicious. Usually if someone goes through the trouble of taking such severe protective measure, they also splurge for having a  _ lot  _ of those measures. Maybe Lady Celestia didn't expect anyone to get rid of the runes. No, that can't be it; she knows Yumeno is a powerful mage so surely she'd have known they could get through them. Is it a setup? Is there something she wants Shuichi to find? Or maybe she just couldn't be bothered dealing with more than one protective ward. And how'd she even cast it? Was there a mage in her ranks of butlers? That seems most likely.

He shakes his head. Too many questions that he can't answer. He wills himself to focus on what's in front of him. Like most things surrounding Lady Celestia, her room is a testament to gothic excess. Her massive bed, carved from spiraling wrought iron, is plush with down pillows covered by lavish coverings. Odd trinkets hang from the walls. Torches stand unlit on the walls, dangerously close to the heavy drapery covering the frost encrusted windows. A fire burns low, spurred on by a weak rune.

Shuichi carefully picks his way around the room. Nothing underneath her bed or on the various chests that line the perimeter of the room. He runs his hand on the mantle of the fireplace, finding now indication that it is anything other than solid stone. Resting on the floor is a bearskin rug. With a bemused expression, Shuichi kneels down and peeks inside the open maw. It's meticulously preserved, but otherwise normal.

"There's nothing here, we should go," Yumeno says from the doorway. She's shifting from one foot to the other, glancing around quickly. She stares at a skull charm on the nightstand. From Shuichi's understanding of the local superstition, it's to attract death to all but the holder, a contract with Death itself to spare the holder in exchange for the souls around him.

"Not yet," Shuichi says, "There's still a few places she could be hiding things."

Yumeno ducks her head out the door. "Nyeh… just hurry please."

Shuichi makes his way over to Lady Celestia's desk. For all of the exuberance of the room, the desk is remarkably plain. Simply crafted and efficient, with an inkwell and quill resting on it. A ruby-embellished paperweight holds down a stack of parchment. Leafing through it, Shuichi finds it's just a bunch of trade agreements and speculations. It figures that Lady Celestia would have some legitimate business to attend to; he doubts she could make such a fortune off illegal gambling alone.

He searches the lectern, finding nothing but some spare quills and parchment. As he's about to close the lectern, his hand catches on the side. Curiously, the pieces falls apart immediately, scattering the items inside across the desk.

"What'd you do that for?" Yumeno whines with a snort.

Shuichi narrows his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to…" he mumbles and his hands are already exploring the now dismantled lectern. As he turns the pieces over in his hand, he finds a small carving set inside a groove used to connect the pieces together.

He rushes over to Yumeno, shoving the piece into her hands. "There's something here! Can you makes sense of it?"

Though she groans, the mage looks at the carving. "Tha's a Connector."

"A what?"

Yumeno opens her mouth to explain but then pauses, shakes her head. "Lemme show ya." She presses her finger to the carving. It shimmers for a moment before disappearing. The piece of the lectern lurches in Yumeno's hands and she struggles to keep a hold of it. She follows the pull of the piece with Shuichi close behind until they arrive at a nondescript piece of masonry in the floor. Kneeling, Yumeno lets the piece go and it snaps immediately to the floor. A grinding noise sounds throughout the room as the stone seems to rise from its position, finally popping out completely, showing off a hollowed out space under the floor.

"Holy Atua…" Shuichi breathes, joining Yumeno.

"Connectors are powerful magic," the mage explains. "Used to connect two different things together so that they only work when they're connected like that."

"How powerful are they?"

Yumeno sports a cocky grin. "Nothing a mage of my calibre can't handle."

Tucking away the information that Lady Celestia  _ definitely  _ has a mage working for her (or is a mage herself), Shuichi reaches for the hollow in the floor before pausing. "Anything I should be worried about in there?"

After furrowing her brow for a moment, Yumeno shakes her head. "Nothin' I can tell. Bet that Lady Celestia figured no one would understand the Connector."

Shuichi nods then plunges his arm into the hollow. It's a bit deeper than he expected, but he soon feels something. Pulling it out, the object is a small wooden box with simple iron clasps not even held in place. Again, Shuichi's instinct tells him that's suspicious. Go through all of this trouble to find an unlocked box? Bizarre.

Still, he opens the box. The interior is lined with purple fabric that holds a gorgeous sapphire amulet. Shuichi delicately removes the amulet. It's an intricate piece, set in pristine silver that's carved with some sort of insignia on the back. The gem itself is brilliantly cut, shining even in the dull light of the room. Across the bottom of the gem, a piece of silver in the shape of a banner reads "Esteemed Member: Lady Celestia Ludenberg."

"Yumeno," Shuichi says, "Anything special about this thing?"

The mage shakes her head again. "Nope."

Shuichi turns the amulet over a few more times, hoping that maybe the same sweep of luck that knocked his hand into the lectern will work here. Unfortunately, despite his efforts, the amulet seems to be nothing more. "Why then," he wonders aloud, "Would she keep it so well hidden?"

Yumeno shrugs. "I dunno." She points to it with the head of her staff. "You gonna confiscate it or something?"

"I might just because of how suspi-" A sudden thought strikes Shuichi. He returns the amulet back in its box. He then stands up and walks over to the desk, grabbing a piece of parchment, a quill, and the inkwell.

"Are you, uh, gonna finish that thought?"

"In a second." Shuichi sits back down and smooths the parchment over the stone. Though not an artist by any means (and there's no way he's going to find that odd painter for a multitude of reasons), Shuichi has learned a thing or two about sketching in his time as an investigator. It comes in handy when there's some sort of symbol carved into a murder victim or a coded message that needs deciphering. In a few moments, he has a rough sketch of both sides of the amulet. After folding the parchment and tucking it into his breast pocket, Shuichi returns everything to the desk, taking care to place the items as close to their original positions. "There, that should do it," he says.

"That was longer than a second…" Yumeno mumbles.

"S-sorry, I just… " He trails off as Yumeno's deadpan stare tells him that she was joking. "Right," he says, "Let's put this thing back."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because," Shuichi says, eyes hard. "I think this is a plant."

"Um, it's an amulet not a plant."

"Are you going to keep doing that?"

Yumeno shrugs. "Probably."

Shaking his head, Shuichi shuts the box with the amulet inside and returns it to the hollow. "I think that Lady Celestia planted this here," he explains. "It's just hidden enough to be suspicious but not protected enough to actually be something she wants to keep to herself."

Standing, Yumeno's eyes grow wide. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know exactly, but if I had to guess, I'd say that she would want to accuse us of stealing. It would look terrible for Queen Shirogane if an assassin, investigator, and mage stole from an important foreign noble in the process of an investigation. Queen Shirogane might have had to force us to both return the amulet as well as provide Lady Celestia immunity."

"It's that serious?" Yumeno asks, incredulous.

Shuichi nods solemnly. "Court politics are a messy thing. Surprised you don't know about them being a castle mage."

Yumeno pulls her shawl to her chest. "I spend most of my time in my lab… Too much effort to go to court."

"Ah, well," Shuichi coughs. "I have this sketch which is as good as we're gonna get. So let's put this place back together." He glances at the lectern piece still attached to the stone flooring. "Can you do something about that?"

"Mhm, 's simple. Just gotta undo the Connector." Within minutes, Yumeno separates the two pieces and slides the stone back into its place as if it was never disturbed.

Repairing the lectern takes longer than Shuichi would like. As expected, it's custom designed to fit together like a puzzle for easy assembly and disassembly. That said, it's rather fragile and more than once a sneeze or sudden chill causes the whole thing to fall apart.

Finally, the two manage to get everything looking as undisturbed as possible and leave the room, closing the doors with a hearty slam.

"Gonna put the, er, magic worms back," Yumeno says, taking out the crystal.

However, as she goes to say the incantation, a guard comes barreling down the hallway, sword drawn. Shuichi's first reaction is to brace himself. Did they know he and Yumeno were in Lady Celestia's room? Yumeno seems to have the same reaction as she holds her staff out in front of her defensively.

Rather than attack them, however, the guard stops, trying to catch his breath. "Sir Investigator, Madam Mage, I must inform you that- hurk!" The man is cut short as an arrow whizzes by his head, ripping his ear off and just barely missing Shuichi by a hair. The guard crumples to the grown, screaming in pain as he cups his head.

Shuichi looks down the hallway to see a muscular man draped in animal skins getting ready to cock another arrow. Before he can, another guard charges and runs him through with a sword. The animal skinned man drops to the floor and the guard shouts down to Shuichi and Yumeno. "Get out of here! Tribals are attacking!"

"T-tribals?" Shuichi says.

Yumeno, who by this point is next to the injured guard, pouring more fire's essence over his wound to cauterize it, nods and says, "It's what some people call the tribes who live up north in the mountains."

"They're… they're coming in…" The guard pants, clearly still in agony from his wound. "They're coming in the front… Back entrance…. Already sent your guard there…"

Shuichi tries to give the guard a comforting smile and says, "Thank you, sir."

The second guard arrives and kneels down next to the downed one. "Go, go. I will make sure he is alright."

Shuichi and Yumeno nod, both of them taking off down the hall. The manor isn't a maze like the castle, but more than once do the two get turned around or reach a dead end. At one point they found Yamada cowering under a blanket in a bedroom. The sounds of fighting echo around them. Cries of pain and inspiration clash with steel hitting steel. A sickening crunch of wood indicates that somewhere a pillar is broken.

Turning a corner, Shuichi and Yumeno burst into a sprint as they see Akamatsu hovering by a door, two entertainers Shuichi doesn't recognize standing next to her.

"Saihara! Yumeno! You're alright!" Akamatsu cries, running towards them.

"M'lad," one of the entertainers says. "Please stay 'ere. No run off."

"Sorry Emir, sorry!"

Shuichi looks around. "Where's Harukawa?"

Akamatsu points to the door. "She went to get the horses. Once she got them she was going to look for you two."

As if on cue, Harukawa bursts through the door, coated in snow, followed by another entertainer.

"Good, you're here," Harukawa says, voice stern and clear. "Follow me, we have horses ready." Without another word, Harukawa pokes her head out, signals that it's clear, and the group trudges out into the yard where three of Queen Shirogane's horses are waiting.

Shuichi runs to the horse he rode on the way here, a tall, hefty Yakutian that chews idly on its bit, as if oblivious to the fighting.

"One moment, sir!" says one of the entertainers. Before Shuichi can react, the man hops up on the stirrups and mounts the horse with practiced ease. He reaches his hand out to Shuichi. "Come, come. We are better riders than you."

Though he wants to protest, there's a sudden cry behind them as a group of warriors led by a bare-chested man wielding a massive battleaxe turn the corner. "GET THE COWARDS!" the leader cries and the warriors roar in response, charging towards the group.

Shuichi grabs the entertainer's hand and is yanked onto the back of the saddle. Emir helps Shuichi up before scrambling up the side of the manor. "Arms, arms!" the rider yells. Realizing he wants to Shuichi to wrap his arms around the man, Shuichi complies, albeit reluctantly at first. Another arrow zipping by his head convinces him to hold on tighter. "Yah!" the entertainer cries with a flick of the reins and the horse surges forward. 

As the horse thunders forward, Shuichi can feel his neck whip around with every turn they take. It's snowing and the ground is slick even for the horse's massive feet so each turn is a slippery undertaking. He tries to get his bearings and glances around as best he can.

The manor's grounds are a labyrinth of bodies. Most are guards though some of the entertainers seem to have taken up weapons as well. How like Lady Celestia to get entertainers that know how to fight. The tribal warriors, however, seem to outmatch them in both skill and ferocity. For every clean cut a guard manages, the warriors manage to knock down or even kill a guard.

Shuichi has to look away when a warrior cleaves off a guard's arm in one clean swipe, blood spurting from the wound.

Directly behind his horse, Yumeno is tucked neatly in front of her own rider. She throws something from her horse. The magic worms erupt from the ground, twisting in air as they target the tribal warriors.

"Accursed magic!" Shuichi hears one of them cry out. "Archers, the horses, the horses!"

"Hold tight!" the entertainer shouts to Shuichi.

The entertainer whips the horse to the side, taking a sudden, painfully sharp turn. Shuichi's teeth rattle in his head as he clamps his jaw down with the sudden jerk. However, any anger he may have felt disappears as a volley of arrows descends on where they would have been if they had kept going straight.

Harukawa's horse is suddenly next to Shuichi. She's steering the horse on her own with Akamatsu clinging to her for dear life. "Franco!" Harukawa shouts. "There's a low wall in the garden, we can get out that way."

"Not the front?"

"Too many people."

Franco nods and the group of horses charge forward, trampling over the gardens as they do so. There are fewer people fighting in this area and Shuichi can see some of the guards are in the uniform of the nearby town so the fight seems to be swinging in their favor.

"There!" Harukawa points to a low wall with a rather large section that seems to be crumbling.

Franco nods once again and shouts something in a language Shuichi doesn't understand to the man behind him. The three horses slow to a trot and Franco gestures to Harukawa.

Harukawa spurs her horse forward, gaining as much speed as she can before the horse leaps above the wall almost effortlessly. Franco yells something again and the man driving Yumeno's horse races ahead of Shuichi. He, too, manages to clear the wall with little trouble.

"Ready, friend?" Franco asks Shuichi who can only nod, mute with adrenaline.

The horse launches forward but as soon as it gets ready to jump, a warrior barrels from the bushes, sword held high. He swings and strikes the horse's back leg. The animal whinneys in pain and stumbles.

"Not going to make it, friend!" Franco screams, desperately trying to get the horse to jump but to no avail. Changing tactics, Franco tries to stop the horse, but the ground is slick so the horse slides sideways towards the wall.

The stone wall approaches all too quickly. Cold, hard rock almost directly in front of Shuichi. He closes his eyes and braces for impact.

One that never comes.

Hesitant, Shuichi opens one eye and sees that the horse is galloping once again. He looks over his shoulder and sees the stone wall disappearing behind him as well as several warriors screaming curses from their gods.

"That was lucky," Franco says, clearly shaken. "Did not think we would make it."

Yumeno's horse slows so that it's next to Shuichi's. The mage looks pale and is clutching her stomach but the entertainer laughs triumphantly. "Frien' your mage, she strong!" He throws his head back, laughing even harder.

The horses slow to a trot and Harukawa pulls up on the other side of Shuichi. "You alright?" she asks.

Shuichi nods, staring straight forward at the snowy landscape. It's so pretty, in a way, though that might just be the adrenaline draining from his system. "What happened?" he asks. "With the wall, I mean?"

"Was me…" Yumeno says, though her voice is weak and she sounds like she needs to vomit. "Nyeh… that took a lot of MP…"

Shuichi gives her a confused look so Akamatsu clarifies. "I don't know exactly how, but Yumeno cast some sort of spell then you and Franco just… er… phased, I guess, through the wall."

Managing to finally let go of Franco and readjust himself on the large saddle, Shuichi stares at Yumeno wide-eyed. "You did that?"

Barely able to nod, Yumeno replies, "Y-yeah… wasn't easy I just… Oh Atua, let me off."

The entertainer immediately slows to a half and Yumeno half slides, half falls off her horse, immediately retching into the snow.

Akamatsu gags, but Harukawa doesn't so much as blink. "Any injuries?" she asks.

"No," Shuichi says. "Sounds like we were pretty far from most of the fighting."

"You were. They came in from the front and east wings." Harukawa turns to Franco and the other entertainer, bowing her head. "I thank you two. I don't know if I'd have been able to get Kaede out of there without harm if you had not intervened." Akamatsu squeezes her shoulder.

Franco waves, dismissive. "It is no trouble. We always look out for friends." He gestures to Akamatsu. "And she has kept has entertained with many stories and songs!"

"And she chase off KomKom!" the other man says. 

"L-lord Komaeda?" Shuichi asks.

"Ya. KomKom we call him. His hair look like dog we have back home called PomPom."

Yumeno's small hand appears from the other side of her horse. The entertainer hoists her up. Though she still doesn't look well, the sickly pallor from her skin is gone. "Feel better," she murmurs, letting her head rest against the entertainer's chest.

Scanning the area, Harukawa jerks her head south. "Come on, let's put a bit more distance between us and the mansion. Then we can make camp."

"There's a small village with an inn not too far from here!" Akamatsu chimes. "I know the owners so I'm sure they'll let us stay."

Franco grins. "Then off we go!"

 

-

 

Though the ride only took about an hour, Shuichi can't help but feel exhausted. He's seen his fair share of fights, been on the losing end of a few as well. But to see an all-out raid like that? A whole other story. He had read that the northern tribes were known for raiding, but the books had said they prefer to simply raid each other and more of the coastal towns and villages. Why strike a random manor with such a great number?

Still, the ride to the town was a welcome break from the chaos of the battle. Franco and the other entertainer, Marcos is his name, explained how in their culture, it is common for everyone to be trained in some sort of combat and riding. When Akamatsu had asked how they were going to reunite, Franco had only smiled mysteriously and said that they had their ways.

By the time the group arrives, the sun is beginning to sink in the sky and dark snow clouds seem to be coming in. The village itself is only a few households, a general store, and the inn. People blatantly stare as the eclectic group pass through, whispering among themselves and quickly running off to spread the new gossip.

When they reach the inn, Akamatsu slides off her horse and heads inside. A few minutes later, she emerges with an old couple in tow, introducing them as the owners of the inn. The owners quickly dote on the group, swirling them inside and before Shuichi knows it he has a wooden plate of dry bread and salted mutton as well as a tankard of mead in front of him.

Franco and Marcos eat their fill, scarfing the food down as if it was their last meal. They then stand up and say their goodbyes. When the owners try to protest, Franco simply presses a gold coin into her palm and waves her off.

"A mysterious bunch," the old woman comments but then turns her attention to the group. "I assume you all will need rooms for the night?"

"That would be wonderful!" Akamatsu replies. "How many rooms are available?"

The woman thinks for a moment before saying, "Four, only one is taken by a travelling merchant. One bed, one washing bin, and a chest in each."

"We need three, then!" Akamatsu says.

Raising her eyebrows, the woman glances between Akamatsu and Shuichi before smiling warmly. "Alright deary, I'll have them set up for you in no time." She faces Shuichi directly. "And don't you worry about your horse. My husband says the wound was not deep; she will be fine with some rest."

"Thank you very much," Shuichi says. That's a relief. He really didn't want to explain to Queen Shirogane why he put down one of the royal stable's horses.

With that, the woman gives them one more smile before disappearing upstairs.

The group eats in silence for a while. Shuichi chews mindlessly on the mutton. It's over-salted and far too tough for his liking but it's the first real food he's had all day. He chugs down the foul tasting mead with equal indulgence; he hadn't realized how dry his throat had been. The wind picks up outside as snow begins to fall.

"Gonna be cold," Yumeno comments. She's hardly picked at her food, instead opting to sip from a vial of thick purple liquid that she says will help her restore her MP.

"Could ask for extra blankets," Shuichi says.

"Or Akamatsu's body."

Both Harukawa and Akamatsu's heads jerk up when Yumeno says that. "Excuse me?" Harukawa says, eyes narrow.

Nonplussed, Yumeno replies, "Think the old lady thought Saihara and Akamatsu were a couple."

Blushing, Akamatsu tosses her hair over her shoulder. "Ah, yeah, she did give us that look, didn't she?"

"Are you trying to steal my woman, Saihara?" Harukawa asks.

Akamatsu's eyes grow wide and she slams her hands on the table in mock surprise. "Maki? Did you just make a… a joke?"

That comment earns Akamatsu a piece of bread to the face.

With silence broken, conversation flows easily. Though Shuichi would like to discuss any findings that Harukawa and Akamatsu discovered, he decides it can wait until morning when everyone is better rested. His own eyes feel heavy and his body entirely drained. It can't be that late in the evening and yet he wants nothing more than to curl up in the probably scratchy blankets and straw bed.

Still, as much as Yumeno and Akamatsu's debate over whether Franco actually wanted to sleep with Akamatsu distracts him, he can't help but think about the raid. For such a relatively small manor, there were an awful lot of tribals there. And it rubs him as a bit too convenient that Lady Celestia and Lord Komaeda were out in the countryside at the time along with most of the elite guard that Lady Celestia always keeps close at hand. Coupled with the bizarre amulet he found, Shuichi can't help but feel something is off. That there was some sort of scheme that may or may not have gone according to plan. He bites his lip because, as much as his gut is telling him that he's onto something, there's truly no conclusive evidence.

A loud banging breaks the group's conversation and they turn towards the door. A tall, well-built man stands in the doorway, chest heaving and red with cold, a wolfskin wrapped around his shoulders. Snow clings to his wild hair and the fur of his boots. An axe is strapped to his back and glints in the torchlight by the door. A beaded necklace hangs from his neck with a bone charm in the shape of a star resting at its end. His raw eyes survey the room before they lock onto the group.

He jabs a finger at them. "Cowards!" he roars. "All of you. How dare you flee such a battle!"

Harukawa is the first to respond, drawing the sword from her hip and moving between the group and the warrior. "What do you want?" she hisses.

The man removes his axe, slamming it down and destroying a nearby stool. "I want what I am owed! A proper fight!"

"The raid is over, we've no reason to fight," Akamatsu says softly, trying to assuage the man.

"NO!" The man swings his axe around his head causing Harukawa to crouch into a ready position. "The stars said I was due a fight! A true fight!" He matches his gaze with Harukawa. "And you appear to be the fight I am looking for. So why did you run?!"

"Leave," Harukawa commands. "I am a bodyguard for the Investigator under the employ of Queen Shirogane. If you attack us it will be considered a crime against the crown."

"Ha!" The man's face breaks into a wicked grin. "Your laws do not apply to the tribes, Juvenilian."

Akamatsu rises a bit despite Shuichi's best efforts to send her a look that says she should really let Harukawa handle this. "In the Treaty of Juvenalia, the nine tribes and the kingdom acknowledged that-"

"Grah!" The man yells, kicking over a table. "I care not for your laws, the stars told me I am due a fight so I will have my fight!" He raises his axe and charges towards Harukawa. "Juvenalian, prepare yourself for combat with Luminary of the Star Tribe, Kaito Momota!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Kaito finally shows up! Took him long enough. Next time, a super-duper, action-packed, cool-beans worthy fight between Maki and Kaito that will sure to leave you saying "Wow, Oatsotas really cannot write fight scenes."
> 
> A note about the use of the word "Tribal" here. Historically, the word, when used to refer to groups of people who follow tribe modes of living, is often connotated and meant as derogatory, often based on class and race. In this fic I'm using the word in a similar manner. The Juvenalian kingdom holds similar views towards the tribes (though without as much racial connotation). As we see more of Kaito the word will largely disappear as he explains what the specific tribes prefer to be called.
> 
> As always, comments and criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
